


Heaven Can't Wait

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: Cas is dead, Mary is gone, and a nephillim with unknown powers is born.  The brothers have much to cope with alone, but the unexpected happens.  With one family member returned more unsettling news comes to light.  Heaven is failing.  Can they stop it in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegasGranny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasGranny/gifts).



A/N: Welcome back my dear readers. I hope you are ready for another journey. This is my first time writing Jack, so I hope I have done him justice. This story is for VegasGranny who gave me the prompt. Thank you Clowns or Midgets for helping when I hit a snag and for your feedback. You are the best. Enough from me, enjoy the read. I do life reviews.... NC  
======================================

 

The mood was cool, if not down right icy, as the Impala sped back to the bunker minus one angel and their mother. Cas had been killed by Lucifer and their Mom had been pulled into another world of destruction and chaos by him. And amidst all of this a baby was born that grew so fast, he was now a teenager. With his birth came the death of his mother and the horrid rift that took two important people away from the brothers. It was closed now, but for how long they didn’t know. The brothers gave Cas a hunter’s funeral before packing up to leave wanting to get back to a place that gave them some sense of comfort, but would be more of a reminder of what they had lost.

Sam looked to the back seat where the nephilim sat, staring around in wonder and awe. He couldn’t believe he was only a few days old and wondered if he would continue to grow this fast or if it had slowed now and he would age at a natural rate. It just struck him, what if he never aged? He looked to his brother who wore a mask of disgust and anger for what had been taken from them and couldn’t blame him for his hatred. He hoped to get him to understand this wasn’t Jack’s fault, not really, he couldn’t control what happened before he was born or after. Sam was sure the powers within him were mind blowing if he could learn to control them. Right now he was mentally a child in a teenager’s body and learning how to cope with reality. 

Being the sensible and logical one at this moment, Sam had gathered up the packages of diapers that would not be of any use to them and bullied Dean into stopping to return them. Dean objected fiercely, but finally gave in to his request after the pathetic puppy dog eyes. Sam used the money to get Jack some briefs, socks and a pair of shoes at the store and went down to a thrift store to find a pair of jeans, sweats, couple to tee shirts, button up and a jacket that fit him. Jack had been wearing some of Sam's clothes and looked like someone from an old movie whose body had been shrunk and their clothes didn't fit anymore. Sam knew this would do for the moment until they got back and he could take him shopping for additional clothes.

Dean gripped the steering wheel of his Baby tightly as his anger simmered within him. He could still see the blade go through Castiel, killing him as Lucifer stepped behind him and pushed him to the ground. He was horrified and shocked by what he saw and then when their Mom came out to face Lucifer down....She was amazing and so strong, but just when he thought she was going to beat him he pulled her through the rift and it closed behind them, trapping her in that world with Lucifer. 

His heart almost stopped beating as he watched the light disappear with a small poof and they were left standing alone by the lake with Cas dead at their feet. His rage was so overwhelming that he had to take it out on the only thing there and that was the nephilim, Jack, which started this whole mixed up mess. He never should have been born. He definitely never should have been allowed to live, but he might be their only hope of getting their Mom back from that world. 

spn

Dean pulled the Impala into the garage of the bunker and parked her. He got out without a backwards glance toward his brother or Jack and stomped toward the main living area of the place.

“You live here?” Jack asked in wonderment as he looked around at the other vehicles parked there.

“Yeah, c’mon let’s find you a bedroom and get you settled in,” Sam told him. He waited for Jack to get out and follow him through the maze to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He decided it would be best to put Jack in a bedroom near him and away from Dean right now. They moved down the hall until Sam stopped and opened a door to a bedroom below his own. “You can stay in here Jack. The bathroom is just down the hall and I am right below you if you were to need me.” 

“This is all mine?” he asked stepping into the room and looking around at the bed, nightstand, dresser, desk and chair and book case. 

“Yeah, I know it’s a little bare, but we can get you some things when we go into town.” 

“Sam, can I ask you something?” Jack inquired.

“Sure Jack anything.” 

“Was it my fault that Castiel died and your mother disappeared?” he asked innocently.

Sam swallowed hard and looked down at the floor for a moment before answering him.

“No Jack, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Dean seems to think it is. Is he wrong?” 

“Dean is upset and is not thinking straight right now. Why don’t you try and rest and I’ll fix us something to eat. You must be hungry.”

“A little, but I’m not sure what that feels like. I don’t know what food tastes like or what I like. I have my mother’s memories of things like that but have never experienced them for myself.” 

“Right, I’ll come and get you went it’s ready,” Sam said not sure how to deal with that. He needed time to think and time to mourn and time to deal with his brother. Things were going to fast for him right now and he needed to slow them down. He partly closed the door and left Jack alone as he headed down the hall to find his brother and see what they had to eat. 

spn

Dean was sitting at the table in the library nursing his third double shot of Jack Daniels and didn’t acknowledge his brother as he strolled into the room. 

“I’ve got Jack settled in a room below mine,” he offered only getting an annoying glare from his brother. He saw Dean was not pulling any punches about his hatred for Jack. “Do you want something to eat?” 

“No,” he growled in a deep, surly voice. 

“Well, if you do I'll be in the kitchen, just let me know,” Sam replied knowing now was not the time to try and talk to him. He needed to let Dean work out some of his frustration before trying to talk to him about Jack. He looked in the fridge to see what he could throw together for Jack. He found some deli meat and pulled it out, smelling it first to decide if it was still good before gathering the things to make sandwiches. 

After making up some sandwiches, Sam put a couple on a plate with a cookie and stepped into the library to place the plate on the table and pushed it toward Dean without saying a word knowing they were not needed. He went back and took a tray placing two plates and two glasses of milk on the tray to take to Jack. He thought he would keep Jack company while he ate, thinking it would be better to do it in his room. He didn’t think Dean wanted to see Jack just yet and wanted to give him a little time. 

Sam carried the tray down the hall and balanced it in one hand so he could tap on the door. 

“Hey, I brought some food thought we could eat in here,” Sam said setting the tray on the desk and handing him a plate and sitting a glass of milk on the nightstand by him. He sat at the desk and watched Jack out of the corner of his eye.

“Thank you Sam,” Jack said picking up the cookie first. 

“That’s for dessert Jack, eat your sandwich first and then you can have your cookie,” Sam told him.

“If you say so,” Jack responded putting the cookie down. He looked at the sandwich for a moment before picking up half of it and looking at it. He sniffed it and opened it up to look at its contents before finally taking a bite of it and chewing slowly savoring the taste with a curious expression. “This is interesting and has so many different flavors,” he commented.

Sam couldn’t help but smile at his assessment as he took a bite of his sandwich and tasted it himself. 

“I didn’t know what you might like on it so that can be changed to your liking.” 

“Is this how you and Dean take your sandwiches?” 

“Yeah, most of the time, it depends on what type it is.” 

“There are other kinds? Wow, I have a lot to learn about,” Jack said. He took the glass of milk and sipped some of the white, cold liquid, trying to decide about it. “Where does this come from Sam?” he asked not understanding the concept of it. With his mother's memories, he knew basic and general things, but some of the details didn't make sense or he couldn't comprehend. 

“Cows mostly,” Sam answered cautiously not sure where this was heading.

“Cows...” Jack said looking at the milk for a moment. “So how do you get the milk out of a cow?”

Sam looked at him for a moment as his mind spun trying to come up with an answer that didn’t sound perverted if he described it. “You know what, why don’t I let you use my laptop. I can show you how to use the internet and you can check things out. You can find about anything you want on it.”

“That would be good. I think I would like that,” Jack agreed. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Sam said thinking he had avoided an awkward conversation and wondered what else was going to pop up. He had to remember that Jack was an infant no matter what he looked like. 

They finished eating their sandwiches and Jack was shocked with the sweetness of the cookie and watched Sam as he dipped his in his milk before taking a bite. He followed suit and tried it smiling brightly at the taste. He quickly did it again stuffing his hand deep into his glass to get to the milk. 

“I’ll bring you some books and my laptop in a bit. You can learn more about this world and the things in it. And if you have any questions, you can ask me about it. How’s that?” Sam suggested.

“I would like that very much,” Jack decided nodding happily. His thoughts were racing with the excitement at filling his mind with knowledge that he didn’t have. 

Sam came back with books and his laptop. He showed Jack how to surf the web and find anything he wanted. Jack was bouncing with the thrill of exploring this world.

“Don’t stay up too late, you need your sleep,” Sam told him as Jack settled on his bed, his eyes shining bright in anticipation as he looked at the screen in his lap. 

“Okay,” Jack said not taking his eyes from the screen to answer him. 

Sam looked back at him as he pulled the door partly closed and couldn’t help but smile. He was a babe to mold and he knew in his heart he could be good. He just knew even if he was Lucifer’s son that didn’t mean he would turn bad. Now he needed to convince Dean of that. 

The library was empty of his brother and so was the kitchen. Sam walked back down the hall and listened at the bathroom but was met with silence. He went to his brother's bedroom door and knocked softly and called out his name but didn't get a response. Sam started to open the door and was surprised when it didn't budge. It had been locked. In all their time at the bunker, neither brother had locked their bedroom doors before and this bothered him. He knocked louder and called his brother's name again, but still did not get a response. Sam leaned his head against the door and sighed heavily. He knew he could pick the lock but that would only make matters worse between them. Deciding their talk could wait until the next day, he moved on down the hall and around the corner to his own bedroom. His heart was heavy with the burden he was having to bear, but knew there had been no other options for him. He couldn't let Jack be killed and he couldn't leave him at the cabin alone in the world. 

Sam went to his duffle and pulled out the things he had brought back with him that had been Kelly Kline's. He pulled out a thin accordion folder and her laptop. He made himself comfort on the bed and opened the folder first to see what was inside. He found her driver’s license and some credit cards, a couple of bank statements, several keys and near the back found a hand written will. Anything she owned was left to her son Jack and she appointed Cas as his guardian and care giver. Sam’s sadness deepened even more after reading it and slipped it back into the folder. 

He opened her laptop and turned it on, hoping she hadn’t password protected it. He was happy when the desktop came up and scanned over the icons. He saw a folder labeled Jack and clicked on it. It contained one document and some video files. Sam clicked on the document and saw she had written Jack a letter telling him a little about herself and that she was going to make some videos so that he would have something of her. Sam didn’t want to intrude, but he opened the last video and let it play. It was from the day Jack was born. He stopped it and got up to go see Jack.

After tapping on the door, Sam pushed it open to hear heaving breathing, moaning and soft cries coming from the laptop and prayed that Jack had not found Dean’s porn websites. He stepped closer and spoke since Jacks eyes were glued to the screen. 

“Jack.” Sam said. He glanced at the screen and saw the birthing of a child and quickly looked away.

“Sam, if I was born like this why did my mother die?” Jack questioned his voice curious and child like.

Sam faltered for a moment not having a good answer and decided to be truthful. 

“I don’t know Jack,” he said closing the laptop and picking it up. “I took this when we left the cabin. It was your mother’s and she left something on it for you.” Sam placed Kelly’s laptop in Jack’s lap and opened it up, letting it come on. He clicked on the folder and opened it. “All you have to do is click on the file name and hit play for the videos.” 

“Thank you Sam,” Jack said gratitude in his voice.

Sam turned to leave as he clicked on the first one and heard his mother’s voice coming from the laptop. He knew Jack needed this more than anything and gave him some privacy. He knew Jack had questions about his birth and about himself but Sam didn’t have any answers for him. Sam hoped Kelly’s videos would maybe answer some of his questions and give him some closure for his Mom’s death. He wished there had been some way to have saved her, but there wasn't and she gave her life so her son could be born. That alone instilled in Sam the need to protect and care for Jack. He had no one else and Sam didn't want someone that would take advantage of Jack to get their hands on him. This was not the way Sam ever pictured himself becoming a dad, but he would take it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all who are going on this journey with me. I hope you like the AU I have created and enjoy the read. I do like to know your thoughts, if you can please comment. NC  
===================================

 

Excitement and joy raced through Jack at the thought of being able to see his mother and hear her speak. He had known her from being in her womb and felt her every emotion, but it wasn't the same. She would talk and sing to him before he was born and he could feel the love she had for him, even up until her giving birth and dying so he could live. He was confused and didn't understand that or why he was this big when he was almost five days old. Jack tapped a key and brought up the first video and pressed the play button.

He leaned back against the headboard with a small smile on his lips as his mother started talking to him. He reached a finger and ran it over the screen wishing he could just once feel her touch. She explained that she was doing these videos so he would know about her and have something to remember her by. Kelly talked about her childhood and where she grew up and the things she did. She told him her likes and dislikes and about the first boy she fell in love with. She talked about her parents and how much they loved her and encouraged her to follow her dreams. When the video ended he thought about all the things he had learned about his mother as warmth spread through him. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, he pulled up the next video and started watching it. This one told of her school years and trying to decide what she wanted to do with her life. She told Jack about college and where she excelled and fell short. Kelly talked about mistakes she had made in her life and how she learned how to correct them. She commented about him not seeing these for a long time since he was a baby, not knowing about the rapid growth that would happen to him when he was born. She told him things she hoped he got to experience and knew that Castiel would be a good father to him. He smiled when she turned the laptop to show Castiel standing across the room and told him to say something. Castiel stuttered and said he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say and said he needed to fix dinner before leaving. Jack's heart sang when he heard his mother's laughter at Castiel's antics and told him he was a good man and she knew he would be in good hands. She knew Castiel would take care of him and keep him safe and guide him as he grew up. As quickly as the feelings of happiness filled him, the feelings of loss and deep sadness replaced them because Castiel wasn't there to provide those things for him. 

He sighed deeply as the video ended and looked at the last one. It was dated the day he was born and knew these were the last words his mother had spoken. Jack couldn't stop his hand from trembling as he clicked on the video and hovered the cursor over play. He wasn't sure that he understood these feelings that filled him or how to handle them. He finally pressed play and watched his mother fill the screen again, very much pregnant with him. She began to talk...

"Jack, my precious son, I hope you know how much I love you and how much I wish I could be with you in person to tell you these things. You have to be brave and not fear what is ahead of you. I know Castiel will explain to you who your father is and what you are, but know this first and foremost; you are my son, my flesh and blood. I know there will probably be those out there that will want to do you harm because of your father because they think you will be like him. But Jack, don't believe them. I think you have much more of me in you than your father and that will keep you on the right path. You are unique and you are going to do great things. I just know it. You are good Jack and don't let anyone tell you differently. I know deep down in my heart that you will be a kind, compassionate, caring, and loving person. You be yourself and let Castiel guide you and show you how much you can do to help the world, not destroy it. I know you will grow up to be a fine, strong man. Don't be sad that I am gone, that is how it had to be and I wouldn't trade anything for the time I had with you inside of me. Your love shone through even before you were born. My baby boy, I will treasure every moment we had together and will never forget you. I know Castiel will keep these for you and now you have something of me that you can keep to remember me by. I know you are coming today, I can feel it and soon you will be in this world but don't be scared. You will be loved by others just as much as I love you. Good-bye my precious, sweet boy. I love you...."

As the video ended, Jack suddenly felt a tightening in his chest that ached so hard he could hardly breathe. His stomach was churning and his face was wet with tears. He closed the laptop and clutched it tightly to his chest hoping this would make him feel closer to his mother. Jack got up and went down the hall to the bedroom below him and pushed the door open letting the dim hall light shine into the room. He saw Sam sleeping in his bed and walked into the room and over to the bed to look down at him.

"Sam?" Jack called as he reached to touch his arm.

Sam was suddenly aware of someone in the room with him and felt a touch on his arm. He startled and reached for the weapon under his pillow until he got awake enough to see Jack standing by his bed holding his mother's laptop tightly to his chest. He put the weapon back and reached to turn on the small lamp by his bed.

"Jack what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked, sliding up in the bed and adjusting his pillows so he could lean against the headboard. He saw tears on his face and quickly looked him over not seeing any signs of injury. "What is it Jack?"

"Sam something doesn't feel right. My chest hurts and my stomach feels funny," Jack said sitting down on the bed. "And tears keep coming from my eyes that I can't stop."

Sam thought for a moment and looked at the laptop as it dawned on him what was wrong. He leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently.

"Did this happen when you watched the videos your Mom left you?" he asked softly.

"Yes, especially the last one." 

"What you're feeling is grief, Jack. You're sad that your Mom died and it hurts and you miss her. I know she loved you very much. It's natural, we all grieve for loved ones we lost. These feelings...They don't go away but we learn to live with them and it won't hurt quite as bad in time. At least you have the videos to help you remember her. She will always be with you in here," he said placing a hand over Jack's heart.

"But what about Castiel? Mom said he was going to take care of me. Be my father and raise me, but he's dead too. I'm alone and there's no one to do that now."

"Well, you have me and you have Dean. We'll take care of you," Sam offered.

"I don't think Dean likes me very much," Jack told him, his voice low. "He did want to kill me when he first saw me."

"Dean was upset about losing Cas and our Mom. You just need to give him a little time, he'll come around. But you have me and I'll help you however I can. I can be a surrogate father to you."

Jack wiped his face on the sleeve of his shirt and thought about Sam’s word. “You know I think I would like that,” he agreed after a few moments of thinking about it.

“Why don’t we get you back to bed and if you want we can talk about this tomorrow after we’ve rested,” Sam said. He got up, slipping on a pair of sweats before wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders to guide him back to his room. Sam turned on the small lamp by the bed and pulled down the covers for Jack. He looked back at Jack to see he still had his jeans on.

“Why don’t you change into your sweats? They’ll be more comfortable to sleep in than the jeans.”

“Alright,” Jack said. He laid the laptop on the pillow beside his own and went to the bag to get them out and change. Once he was ready, Sam held the covers so he could get under them and tucked him in, brushing his hair back from his forehead. 

“How ‘bout I stay a bit until you fall asleep?” Sam asked sensing Jack was still upset.

“I would like that. I don’t think I want to be alone.” 

Sam pulled the chair from the desk to the bed and sat down. “You know I lost my Mom when I was a baby too. I never got to know her and it was a long time before I learned things about her. You see, my Dad and Dean, they grieved for her, just like you’re doing for your Mom. It hurt them too much to talk about it. So Dean raised me and took care of me. He took over the job as Mom. He was my protector, best friend, and big brother. He was my hero growing up, I wanted to be just like him and tried to imitate him,” Sam chuckled as fond memories surfaced. “He would tell me a little about our Mom and how much she loved us. He would sing to me when I was little this song she used to sing to us as a lullaby, called Hey Jude. It was her favorite Beatles song. Losing her this time hurt both of us more now than back then. The heart ache you feel, well Dean and I feel it too for our Mom and for Cas. He was like a brother to us. He was family too. It hurts so much now, like it won’t go away. I was starting to become closer to her...” Sam trailed off and he swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away his tears. “So I know how you feel and it's okay to have those feelings, they are normal. Your Mom left you something very special with those videos that you can have to remember her by. She wanted you to know how much she loved you and believed it you. I want you to know, since Cas is not around to take care of you, me and Dean will and you are not alone. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I’ll sit here for a few more minutes.” 

Dean stepped from his bedroom to go to the bathroom and listened to the silence surrounding him. He walked down the hall and stepped inside to do his business and was going to return to bed when a voice caught his attention. It sounded familiar and he crept sock footed down the hall and paused at his brother’s door glancing in and seeing the bed empty. Dean moved quietly to the next doorway and stopped outside the room and listened to his brother talking about their Mom to Jack. He bristled at first because he still blamed Jack for Lucifer taking their Mom away from them. Dean wasn’t sure what videos Sam was talking about and figured Kelly must have left them. He frowned at the last part about taking care of Jack and wasn’t sure he could do that. 

He knew Jack couldn’t be left on his own since he was a ticking time bomb with powers they knew nothing about. When Sam stopped talking, Dean crept quietly back down the hall to his bedroom to ponder over what he had heard. He knew Sam was already getting attached to the kid and that worried him. He was afraid it might cloud his judgment if it came down to killing him. He closed the door behind him and twisted the lock not wanting to be disturbed. Dean got back in bed and put his headphones back on to listen to his music. He was sure Sam would want to talk in the morning about everything and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He didn’t know if he could stay with Jack being here and the memories he provoked. 

spn

Sam saw Jack's breathing had evened out and he seemed to be sleeping now. He noticed Jack had let his hand reach up and grip the laptop that lay near his head as if to help him be close to his Mom. That was his connection to her and he didn't want to lose that. Sam quietly got up and turned off the light before leaving the bedroom and going back to his own. He left the door open so he could hear if Jack needed him. New feelings began to build inside of him that he had not felt before. They were ones that wanted to protect Jack and shield him from the things and ones that would want to harm him. He was taking on a father's instinct and hoped this wouldn't drive a wedge between him and his brother. He was starting to understand how Dean felt all those years ago when he became a father and mother to him and raised him. He was more of a father figure to Sam than their own father had been. 

He lay in bed thinking about how to convince Dean that they needed to take care of Jack and nurture him, not try to destroy him just because his father was the devil. He was sure Jack could learn to control his powers and use them for good. Deep down inside of him, Sam thought Jack was going to be the way to get their Mom back. If he opened the rift one time, he was sure Jack could do it again and they could go rescue her. Kelly was right, Jack had her genes in him and he thought those would shine through and over shadow his father’s genes. 

Sleep wanted to evade him, but he closed his eyes and tried to rest, knowing the morning was going to be a trying time for them but all he saw was his mother‘s smiling face and behind her, Cas, looking at him like he does. Having to talk to Jack about his loss opened up his own feelings of loss. His chest tightened and he couldn’t stop the soft sob that escaped from between his lips. Not having a mom growing up but having her back now made him see what he had missed out on. He could still feel her gentle touch to his face when she said ‘I love you boys‘. Sam rolled to his side and buried his face into his pillow so he could grieve and let out the bottled up emotions that had been locked away. He was usually the one, who was too emotional, but circumstances made that change some and Sam knew he needed this outlet. He needed to feel the loss, the pain, the heart ache so he could start working on a way to get her back. He knew there was nothing he could do to bring Cas back and was going to have to accept that, but it didn’t make the pain any less. His sobs finally lessened and his breathing hitched as he finally dozed back off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was leaning against the counter at the coffee pot waiting for it to finish making when he heard a noise behind him. He tilted his head to the doorway to see Jack walking in sock footed in sweats and a tee shirt. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning and it made Dean stiffen because he looked just like a regular kid waking up from a night’s sleep. Even his hair was tousled and sticking out in all directions like a mouse played in it last night. To look at him, no one would believe he was Lucifer's son and someone with unknown powers.

Jack had woken and made his way to the bathroom first and then headed for the main living area. He was hungry and knew that was where the food would be. He thought maybe Sam would be up and hadn’t bothered to check his room first. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he spotted Dean standing in the kitchen watching him, a neutral expression on his face. Jack glanced around but didn’t see Sam and wasn’t sure what to do. He stopped walking and stared at him wide eyed trying to decide if he should go back to his room.

“Sam’s not up yet,” Dean told him when he looked around the room knowing who he was looking for.

“I didn’t know, I can leave,” Jack started taking a step backwards knowing how Dean felt about him.

“Might as well stay, he should be up shortly,” Dean shrugged getting a sense Jack was not comfortable with him. He didn’t blame him, he did try to kill him when he first saw him. He figured that would make anyone leery. “You hungry?” Dean asked turning to pour a cup of coffee.

“I think I am. I’m not really sure how that feels since this is my first experience with it. But my stomach feels empty,” Jack told him stepping closer, but still keeping his distance. “Can I have some of that?”

Dean looked to what he was pointing at before answering. “No, you’re too young for coffee.” 

“So how old do you need to be?” Jack queried.

“Old enough,” Dean huffed, not going to debate it with him. He was definitely not in the mood for that. “How ‘bout pancakes?” He watched Jack’s expression change as he seemed to be thinking way to hard on the question. “It’s a simple yes or no answer.”

“Yes, I think I would like to try them. I know my Mom seemed to like them. I think she liked syrup on them.”

Dean paused for a moment thinking over what he had just said. “You know what your Mom knew?”

“Yes, as I grew in her I could hear here thoughts and I have most of her memories, thought some of them are confusing to me. I don’t really understand them,” he said moving closer and sitting at the bar on the edge of the seat like he wanted to be able to run if needed. "She would talk to me and sing to me before I was born. There were things out there that wanted to hurt, well they wanted me, but she did everything she could to keep me safe. She loved me very much."

His actions didn’t get by Dean as he read the body language of the kid. He pulled out milk, eggs and juice from the fridge and sat them on the counter. He looked in the fruit bowl and pulled a banana out.

“Here, start with this,” Dean told him dropping it down in front of him. “I’ll get the pancake batter going.” 

Jack looked at the banana for a moment before picking it up to examine it and sniffed it as Dean glanced sideways at him and frowned. He grabbed the stem and pulled down peeling a section of skin from it and did that again until he had the meat of the fruit exposed. He sniffed again before taking a small bite and chewing it. A small smile spread across his face as the sweetness coated his taste buds and he took another larger bite.

Dean busied himself with making up the batter while the griddle heated up. He looked up as Jack finished the banana and looked at the skin for a moment before looking for a trash can to throw it away. To look at the kid you would never think he was probably the most powerful being in the world and the spawn of the devil. Dean sat two plates by the griddle and proceeded to pour batter onto its hot surface and watched them bubble up. He waited until the steam started to come off them and the bubbles popped before turning them over and letting them brown on the other side. He scooped two up and put on a plate before turning and sitting it in front of the kid.

“Here,” he said placing a fork and the syrup beside him. 

Jack picked up the bottle of syrup looking at it before popping the top up and dumping it over the pancakes.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Dean cried out grabbing the bottle before he emptied all of it onto his plate. “Have a little pancakes with your syrup why don’t you.” 

“Is this too much?” Jack asked innocently, giving Dean a good imitation of Sam’s puppy dog look. 

“Slightly kid,” Dean said wiping the sticky bottle with a damp cloth. He watched Jack cut into the soaked pancakes and start eating, his eyes bright with the enjoyment of trying something new.

“I know you don’t like me because of what happened to your Mom,” Jack said suddenly. “And to Castiel.”

Dean looked up at him not sure what to say. He did blame him for the loss of their Mom and Cas, but he didn’t think he could discuss it with him. Not yet, the pain was still too raw and fresh in him. He glanced toward the door willing his brother to arrive to stop this awkward conversation.

“I never got to see my Mom before she died and I understand the feelings now. Sam helped me with that. I’m sure it’s painful for you too. My Mom wanted Castiel to be my father and I did too. I could feel him when he was with my Mom. He cared about her and about me too and now he’s gone. I miss him and want him to come back.” Jack rattled on in between bites. 

spn

Sam rolled over as he worked on slowly waking up. He drew in some deep breaths and wiped a hand over his face trying to decide whether to get up or go back to sleep. As the events of the previous days suddenly bombarded him, Sam sat straight up in bed and looked around. He fought his way out of the covers and hurried out the door and down to Jack’s room to find it empty and panic began to set in. He went to the bathroom but found it empty and headed down the hall to the main area. Sam hurried up the steps to the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Jack sitting at the bar eating and Dean on the other side cooking. 

Dean heard the commotion and looked toward the stairs to see Sam standing there in sock feet, sweats and a tee shirt, the imprint of his blanket still on his face and his hair sticking out in ways he had never seen before. It was like a replay of Jack earlier and he couldn’t help but stare at him with a look of disbelief. 

“Sam, Dean made pancakes for breakfast,” Jack said happily holding up a fork with a bite of pancake on it and syrup dripping from it. “They’re good.”

“Did you two drink the same spiked Kool aide or something?” Dean asked.

“What? I don’t...” Sam started, shaking his head and frowning, totally confused by what he just said. 

“You need to try them,” Jack continued not understanding the exchange between Sam and Dean.

“You want some pancakes?” Dean asked dropping his train of thought.

“Umm...I guess....Sure....” Sam stammered walking closer to see Jack enjoying his pancakes and noticing Jack’s plate had way too much syrup on it. He watched Dean turn back to the griddle and turn it on to make more pancakes. 

“Do you have these every day? I think that would be nice,” Jack rattled on. “Can you have syrup on other things?”

“Sammy doesn’t do syrup. He prefers diced fruit,” Dean announced causing Sam to give him a bitch face. 

“Can I have another one?” Jack asked holding his plate out, but tipped it slightly allowing the sticky syrup to drip off. 

“Jack!” Sam said quickly trying to right the plate before the mess got bigger.

“Sorry, sorry...” Jack said pitifully as Sam took the plate from him.

“Sure kid,” Dean told him smirking at the disgusting look on Sam’s face as he tried to wipe his sticky hands on a napkin, only to have bits of it stick to them. “Problem there Sammy?” he snickered.

“Bite me jerk,” Sam mumbled under his breath as he pried the pieces of napkin from his fingers.

“You can cut your own fruit up bitch,” Dean responded because he had heard Sam.

Jack looked between the two brothers not sure what was happening. He didn't think they were angry with each other but the words said otherwise. 

“Eat up kid,” Dean said placing a clean plate with two pancakes in front of Jack. 

Sam tipped Jack’s first plate and let the excess syrup pour on top of the hot pancakes so not to waste it. 

“Thank you Sam,” Jack said giving him a brief smile. 

“Okay Sammy, here you go.” Dean sat a plate with hot pancakes in front of Sam along with a cup of coffee doctored the way he liked.

spn

“Jack, why don’t you go take a shower and put on some clean clothes?” Sam suggested once they had finished breakfast. He wanted to talk to Dean alone and thought that would get Jack out of the way without having to explain things to him. “There’s shampoo in the bathroom and towels under the sink.”

“Alright,” Jack said getting up and turning to leave. He paused and looked back at Dean, “Thank you for breakfast. I liked it very much,” he told him before heading down the hall.

Dean arched his eyebrows at the kid’s politeness and looked at Sam. He didn't think Jack had been around Sam long enough to have picked up that trait.

“Guess he takes after his mother,” Sam shrugged. He got up and started cleaning the kitchen trying to get himself prepared to talk to Dean. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he hoped he could convince Dean to see his way of thinking.

Dean picked up his plate and took it to the sink and started water to wash the dishes. He could feel Sam’s presence moving around him and knew a talk was coming. He knew his brother well and was sure when Sam thought he was prepared, they would talk. He started washing the dishes while Sam wiped down the counter of the sticky mess Jack had made and put away the breakfast items not needed now. They worked in silence until the place was clean and ready for the next meal to be prepared. Sam had made another pot of coffee and poured two cups. He took them to the table in the library and sat down waiting for Dean to follow.

“We need to talk about Jack,” he finally said once Dean took a seat and got comfortable.

“You know how I feel about him; what’s to talk about?” Dean asked, being blunt.

“You saw him Dean. He’s not evil, he’s a kid that lost his mother and was born into a world he doesn’t know. I don’t think he even knows what being bad means. We can’t just find a way to kill him, hell, we don’t even know if he can be killed.” 

“And? What? You want to be a dad to him? And how will that work out if he goes psycho and hurts or kills someone?” Dean said.

“We teach him. Show him what‘s right and wrong,” Sam tried to explain.

“We?” Dean questioned arching an eyebrow at his brother.

“Me, I’ll teach him. I’ll help him learn how to control his powers. Nothing says he’ll go bad, he’s half human and we just have to hope that part is stronger. He‘s like a child wanting to learn and be taught.”

“He’s your responsibility. But understand if he goes ballistic we have to stop him. Whatever it takes,” Dean told him in a serious no nonsense tone. 

“Agreed,” Sam replied quietly not wanting to think about that. “There’s something else to think about too. If Jack could cause a rift before he was born, he may be able to create another and we can go find Mom and bring her back.” 

Dean looked at him as his brow knitted together in thought. Sam did have a point about that. If one could be created, then maybe another could and the only one capable of that was Jack. 

“It would be a lot easier if Cas were here,” Dean commented absently.

Neither knew that Jack had finished his shower and was coming down the hall but stopped at the library entrance when he heard Castiel’s name. He listened intently as the brothers talked.

“Yeah, I know. He‘d be able to better deal with Jack and teach him," Sam agreed.

“I mean how are we supposed to help him with his powers or can tell him about angel crap...” Dean argued as his voice trailed off when he pictured Castiel in his mind and the angel blade being driven through his body taking his life away.

“We’ll have to manage someway. We owe it to Cas to help him. I read Kelly’s will, she appointed Cas guardian for Jack. She wanted him to raise and take care of him. I don’t think anyone knew he was going to be this size in mere days from the diapers we found there. I know Cas cared for Kelly and Jack to keep them hidden for all that time. He did protect them from those that wanted to harm them, even us.” 

“Yeah, his heart was in the right place even though his tactics weren’t. I don’t guess there’s any coming back this time. I don’t think Chuck’s going to bring him back like he did before no matter that we need him more now than ever with all the crap we are dealing with.” 

“Yeah, don’t see it either,” Sam replied, his tone filled with sadness.

Jack took their words to heart and walked slowly back to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He pulled his mother’s laptop from under the pillow and turned it on, waiting for the desktop to load. He clicked on the folder labeled Jack and opened up the video that had Castiel in it. He watched it again and froze it as Castiel spoke wanting to see him alive in his mind and not dead on the funereal pyre. Tears came to his eyes that blurred his vision and he wiped his face as his emotions got the best of him.   
\----------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading my story and hope you are enjoying it. Everyone is missing Castiel and could use his help right now. I do like to know your thoughts. NC


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stared at the image of Castiel as he remembered when he had reached out and given him the power to defeat Dagon, one of the Princes of Hell, who was trying to kidnap his mother again. She was not nice to his Mom and he didn't want her to be hurt anymore. Once that was done, Castiel became his mother's protector from demons, angels, the Winchesters, anyone who would want to harm him or his mother. Castiel had died when he was born, so Jack never really met him, but yet he still knew him. At least the way his mother saw him. Jack could still feel that link to Castiel and scooted down in his bed to lie down as he continued to look at the image on the screen. 

Tears blurred Jack's vision as he closed his eyes and pictured Castiel in his mind and wished for him to come back. He was filled with a deep sadness of not having him here to help. He concentrated so intently and so hard that a small wave of energy erupted from his body and spread out through the universe seeking what remained of the angel, Castiel.

“Castiel come back...I need you...Please...I don't want to do this without you...” the wave emitted in pulsing tones.

Dean and Sam both looked around when something swept over them like a small charge of static energy before it was gone. 

"Did you feel that?" Sam whispered as he looked around and rubbed his arms that tingled.

"Yeah, any idea what it was?" Dean asked as his brow knitted together in a frown.

"I'm going to check on Jack," Sam decided getting up from the table to head for the bedrooms.

Dean pushed away from the table to follow him thinking Jack may have done something without even knowing it.

Sam paused in the bedroom doorway and looked in to see Jack curled up on the bed with his back to them. He quietly stepped forward until he was at his bed and looked down at him for a moment before looking at the screen of the laptop. He stiffened slightly when he saw Cas's face staring at him with an 'I'm not sure what to do' look. He could feel Dean near him and hear a soft intake of air as he saw the same thing. 

Sam focused back on Jack's face and saw his eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. He watched him for a few moments as he felt Dean leave, trying to decide whether to wake him or not. Since they had both had a long night, Sam decided to let him sleep. He reached down and clicked a few keys to stop the video and close it. He lowered the screen and the light in the room dimmed. He pulled a blanket over Jack's body letting it settle around him.

"You miss him too don't you? And you didn't even get to meet him," Sam whispered before turning to leave. He pulled the door partly shut before heading back to the library to find his brother and check on him. He knew seeing Cas' face had upset him, even if he wouldn't admit it. 

The bunker was quiet as Sam walked down the hall to the library to find Dean nursing a glass with whiskey in it. He never acknowledged Sam when he entered the room and sat back down at the table. 

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"If whatever that was happened when he was asleep...Imagine what it would be like if he was awake?" Dean stated in a dull tone. Seeing Cas' face staring at him from the screen rattled him, but he was trying to hide it. "Any idea what it could have been?"

"No. It felt like some type of burst of energy the way it sort of shocked the skin. I'll ask Jack when he wakes up, maybe he'll know." 

"You think that's wise? What if he tries it again and it's worse and really messes something up?" 

"Maybe I can ask him without really asking," Sam offered with a shrug.

spn

No one knew exactly where the Empty was located or that it even existed until Billie, who had taken over Death's job when she was killed by Castiel, told the Winchester brothers that would be where they would go when they died. She was going to make sure of it. They had cheated death too many times in their lives and she was going to put an end to it. It was a place, like Purgatory, that angels and demons went when they died. The Empty had been around long before anything existed, even God and the Darkness and the universe. It was a place of eternal sleep that was not to be disturbed by the likes of humans, angels, or demons, even God had no power over it. It was a place that wasn’t talked about among the living.

The shock wave moved slowly through space until it latched onto the trail of the one it sought. It traveled further than anyone could imagine until the right sleeping body was found in the darkness. It began to swirl and gain in strength when it wove in and out and lapped over itself. The wave gently dropped to the floor sending a jolt of power through the body, making a heart beat and air to be drawn back into his lungs. As grace began to course through the body, a finger twitched first and then the hand. The jolt of power brought the grace back to life and it spread through every cell, revitalizing them. A voice called out to him to wake up he was needed.

When the transformation was complete, Castiel suddenly opened his eyes and slowly sat up as his mind tried to reunite with his body. He looked around, disoriented and confused, and not understanding what was happening. As he looked out, all he could see was darkness as far as the eye could see. Castiel was trying to piece together what had happened to him. He remembered being with Kelly and she was close to her due date. A picture appeared in his mind of a tear, a rip between realities that would allow passage to another world. It glowed and swirled and emitted a high hum from the opening. He was sure he had gone into that world for a reason, but it eluded him. Castiel could feel his body pass through the rift and he saw Sam and Dean and without warning an angel blade was thrust through his chest. His hand went to his chest automatically feeling for a wound that wasn’t there. The echoes of a voice were fading from his mind now, but it wasn't one he knew.

After getting to his feet, Castiel strained to listen for any sounds. He couldn’t see the end in any direction and as he took a tentative step, the darkness lightened slightly but didn’t go completely away. The floor seemed to vibrate and give slightly with his step. He took another step, feeling with his foot for any obstacle that might trip him. He wasn’t sure if he should call out of not. He couldn’t feel, see or hear anything in this place like it was void of all things living. His progress was slow and he didn’t know how long he had walked. The longer he was awake the stronger he became. His grace continued to build in him, boosting his powers and heightening his senses. Time meant nothing there since it didn’t move forward or fall backward. It was like this place was frozen in one specific moment and that is where it stayed, that is where you stayed, frozen in a split second of time. 

A small sound caught his attention just behind him and he stopped for a moment, trying to hear it again.   
Castiel wasn’t sure what it was or from what direction it came as he slowly turned a three sixty circle trying to zero in on it. He heard it again off to his right and stepped in that direction. 

“I know you’re there, show yourself,” Castiel finally called, wincing at how his voice sounded in this place. It was hollow and far away sounding, like he was in a tunnel and echoed around him.

The tar like substance had been moving along behind Castiel as he walked, not revealing itself to him. When it heard him call out, it started to take a form. A blurry figure stood off in the distance, and Castiel began to move toward it, glancing around as he walked. It seemed to take forever to reach the figure that was still facing away from him. Castiel stared in utter shock as the figure turned around and he came face to face with himself. He startled at first and studied the being that looked exactly like him before he spoke. 

“Who are you?” he asked in a gravely voice. “Why do you look like me?”

The being studied him and mocked him as he tilted his head to look at him the same way Castiel did. 

“I am the Entity, this is my domain. I took your form so you wouldn‘t be afraid,” the deep, rumbling voice replied.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“You are in the Empty. A place that has existed before anything else. It is a place where angels and demons go after their death and are put into an eternal sleep,” the Entity explained to him. “I do not understand this; no one had ever awaked from the eternal sleep. Ever! I do not like this, you have disturbed my slumber and that is not something I will not tolerate. What's up smart guy? How did you of all the ones sleeping here awaken?” 

“I do not know, maybe the Winchesters made a deal or figured out a way to get to me.”

“That is not possible. I am the only one who has any power here. I have been here before the beginning of time. Even your God has no power here. So think harder, there must be something else you're not telling me,” he sneered popping Castiel on the forehead.

“How is that possible?” Castiel questioned frowning at this being in anger.

“I am older than time itself. You must have an answer somewhere in your feeble mind. If you won’t tell me, I will take it from you,” the Entity stated. He pressed a hand to Castiel’s forehead and began to probe his mind going through every memory he had. 

Castiel winced and screamed in agony as what the Entity was doing caused radiating pain to course through his skull like a pile driver. He tried to pull away from him, but couldn’t move. He finally collapsed to the floor when the Entity stopped.

"What have you done to me?" Castiel groaned as he tried to push himself from the floor.

"I read your mind, what little there is of it," the Entity replied hauntingly.

“I can’t find it. You need to sleep so I can sleep. I need to sleep; you are causing me pain by staying awake and I do not like pain.”

“There is a reason I was woken.”

“No! I am in control of this world and you will sleep!” the Entity yelled in defiance as he hit Castiel making him stumble backwards and fell. “Go to sleep!”

“No, if you want to sleep send me back to Earth,” Castiel demanded as he got up to face off with the Entity. He was starting to understand that him being awake was painful for him. "Sam and Dean need me. Jack does too. I need to be there to help all of them."

“There is nothing there for you. I know you angel, I have seen all that you have done in your life, all the mistakes you have made, helping to free Lucifer, the war in Heaven, consuming all the souls of Purgatory, freeing the Leviathan, the fall of the angels, need I go on? I see nothing that would convince me you are not worthless and destructive.”

“I will not sleep. I will roam this place and fight you for all eternity if that is what it takes for you to return me to Earth. I will be that annoying buzz that will never go away. You will never be at rest again,” he growled at him his hands clenched into fists.

“You will not defy me. This is my world, my rules...” the Entity demanded as he started to strike Castiel again and again.

“I...Will...Not...Sleep...I will fight you forever if you don't release me. I will continue to keep you awake for the rest of eternity,” Castiel gasped as blood dripped from the cuts on his face. He glared up at the Entity before another blow knocked him unconscious.

The heat of the sun woke Castiel and he blinked hard and shielded his eyes as he looked around, feeling the ground and grass under him. He lays there for a moment trying to get his bearings and relished the warmth of the sun on his face after being in the Empty for how ever long he had been there. It was like the darkness had tried to pull any remaining light from his body. His body was slowly healing from the abuse the Entity gave him now that he is back on Earth. Castiel smiled as he feels the cool breeze blow across his face and hears the insect sounds all around him. He finally gets up knowing he needs to get back to Sam and Dean and Jack. Castiel knew Jack had been born and that meant that Kelly was dead and she had asked him to look after Jack. He was supposed to guide Jack and help him find his place in this world. Castiel got to his feet and looked around wondering where he was. He started walking across the field in search of some place with a phone to call Dean.

spn

Dean was sitting in the library doing some research and looked up when Sam and Jack came down the stairs with bags in their hands. They had gone to town for food and to find Jack some more clothes. They were going to hit the thrift stores to see what they could get first before going to a nearby department store. He could hear their voices talking about something but wasn’t paying attention. A cell began to ring and Dean grabbed his jacket to dig it out.

“H’llo.” Dean answered and when the voice on the other end spoke, he sat up straight and his eyes widened in shock. He snapped his fingers at Sam as he spoke. “Where are you?...Okay you sit tight and we’ll come get you...We’ll be there soon...Alright...” 

“Dean what’s wrong?” Sam asked when he saw him blanch slightly and start to stand up snapping his fingers in his direction to get his attention. Jack had gone on down the hall to put his bags in his room and didn't hear Dean talking.

“That was...Sammy that was Cas...” Dean said in disbelief. 

“You’re kidding!” 

“I need to go get him, but don‘t say anything until I see for sure.” 

"I'm coming too. Like you said we don't know for sure and it could be a trap."

"We can't leave Jack here alone, so you need to stay with him."

"We take him with us," Sam stated firmly. "Are we going to argue about this or go get him?" 

“Is something wrong?” Jack asked seeing the strange looks on their faces.

“No, it good,” Sam told him eyeing Dean.

“We’re going on a road trip,” Dean huffed heading down the hall to his bedroom to grab his bag and a change of clothes. He wasn't telling Jack what they were doing until he saw that this was really Castiel. He was trying to remain calm and sensible about it. He didn't want to get his hopes up if it turned out not to be Cas.

“Go pack for an overnight stay Jack, we’ll be leaving shortly,” Sam told him guiding him back down the hall. He went into his bedroom as Jack walked on down to his.

Jack wasn’t sure what was going on, but did as Sam asked. He was happy they had found more clothes for him and he even had his on backpack now to pack. He dumped his new clothes on the bed and quickly sorted through them deciding what to put in his pack. 

He pulled a small stuffed lion from a bag Sam had bought for him and looked at it. Sam had told him it was something he could sleep with to give him comfort and maybe not feel so alone. He said a lion was the king of the beast and was a proud, brave and strong animal. He said he had a stuffed dog when he was little that Dean had gotten him and slept with it until it finally fell apart and was thrown away. Jack didn't quiet understand the concept, but he liked the soft, squishy feel of it and put it in his pack too. He was named Leo by his tag and he was already bonding with it.

“You ready Jack?” Sam called when he came out of his room with a pack slung over his shoulder.

“Yes, where are we going?” he asked closing his pack before Sam saw he had Leo. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to take it out of the bunker but wanted to have it since it looked like they would be spending the night on the road somewhere.

“I’m not sure, Dean knows,” he told him keeping it vague. He agreed with Dean about not telling Jack in case something went wrong or they were being tricked in some way. There was no use getting his hopes up only to have to destroy them if this turned out to be a hoax or trap of some kind.   
==================================================

A/N: So Cas is back and they are on their way to pick him up. Hopefully he will be able to help with Jack. I do like comments and if you could leave one would be great. NC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, a road trip with a nephilim who hasn't seen much of the country, to see if Cas is really back. Thank you to all who decided to read my story. I hope you are being entertained. Comments do make my day. NC  
=================================================

 

Dean was waiting in the car when Sam and Jack strolled into the garage. Sam was thankful at least he left the trunk up for their bags and dropped his into it. He waited for Jack to do the same before closing it. Sam went around and got in the passenger seat and Jack crawled into the back. It didn’t get by Sam that Jack was carrying a tote bag with Kelly’s laptop in it and thought it gave him a sense of being near her. 

The Impala pulled from the garage and headed out to the main road to head south to pick up Interstate 70 East. They had a long drive ahead of them before getting to their destination.

“Where are we going?” Sam asked once they were on the road.

“Some town in Kentucky called Uniontown. It’s near the border of Kentucky and Illinois,” Dean replied. 

Sam pulled out his cell and typed in the town's name and wondered just how and why Castiel would be there since it seemed nothing unusual had happened there. He settled back in his seat and gave a glance to Jack in the back who was taking in the scenery with a look of awe and wonder. He guessed that was to be expected given his situation. All this was new to him, he was seeing it for the first time.

“Jack if you need to stop to use the restroom you have to let us know,” Sam explained to him, thinking he was getting used to being this size. 

“Alright Sam. Will we be stopping to eat too?” 

“Yeah, we’ll stop along the way. It’s going to be a long drive. You’ll get to see some of the country.”

“I think I will like that,” Jack replied smiling happily.

Sam looked over at Dean and saw a neutral expression on his face, but he saw his fingers tighten on the steering wheel for a moment before relaxing. He knew Dean didn’t want Jack to come, but Sam thought it would do him good to get out and not be stuck in the bunker all the time. He knew Jack needed to learn how to interact with others so he could function in this world. He knew he had his mother’s memories, but still they were strange to him and he didn‘t always understand them. 

Jack liked riding in the Impala and listening to the steady hum of the engine. He watched out the window as they passed through cities that had tall buildings and so much traffic with people trying to get somewhere. He wasn’t sure he liked these places as well as the smaller less busy towns. He absorbed everything around him, storing it in his brain, wanting to learn everything at once. 

Sam had given him a headphone jack for his laptop and he was listening to the videos again from his Mom since it had gotten dark and he couldn’t see much anymore. He loved to hear her voice and remembered it from before he was born and she would sing to him and read to him. He could feel the sadness seep in and knew from what Sam said this was normal and he would continue to feel it. He looked up when he heard his name mentioned. 

“You hungry?” Dean asked glancing back at him. “We’ll need to get gas soon and can get something to eat when we stop.”

“That is fine with me,” Jack replied and then added, “Thanks for asking.” He knew he should be polite to others from what his Mom told him.

Sam’s lips twitched in a smile from Dean’s slight frown from the politeness. He had taken over driving for a while since they weren’t going to stop and drive straight through. He kept a check on the road signs looking for a place that they could stop at to get gas and eat. He preferred a restaurant or diner than fast food and since he was behind the wheel, he got to choose. 

spn

Sam found a truck stop about thirty minutes later and pulled off the interstate at the exit. He pulled into the parking lot and to the side for cars to gas up.

“We’ll go on in,” Dean told him. “C’mon kid you’re with me.” 

Jack quickly climbed out of the back to follow Dean toward the entrance, just like a puppy glad for the attention. Sam watched them walk away and shook his head slightly. Dean didn’t realize that Jack looked up to him and wanted to please him. He got out and pumped the gas before moving to a space in front of the building. He went in and headed for the restrooms first and then went in search of Dean and Jack.

Sam’s eyes scanned the restaurant quickly and then spotted his brother near the back and headed their way. 

“Dean says I can have a milk shake,” Jack said excitedly when Sam sat down beside him.

“That’s good, but you need to eat healthy food too. That can’t be your meal,” Sam replied.

“Don’t ruin the kid Sammy, let him have some real food. It hasn’t killed me yet,” Dean chastised him.

“And the optional word here is yet. He doesn’t need to pick up your bad eating habits.”

“Good evening, my name is Stella, what can I get you to drink?” the waitress asked before Dean could give Sam a snide remark back.

“I’ll have coffee,” Dean told her.

“Sweet tea,” Sam replied and looked to Jack.

Jack looked up from the menu he was reading and stuttered for a moment before getting out, “Chocolate milk shake please.”

“And bring two waters too,” Sam added before she left.

“Sure thing honey and I’ll get you some hot rolls.”

“Do you know what you want?” Sam asked as he skimmed the menu, looking for the healthy section.

“I don’t know, there are so many choices here, how do you decide?” Jack asked turning the pages of the menu.

“Depends on what you’re in the mood for,” Dean shrugged already deciding on his choice.

“How do I know that?” Jack asked.

“Well, maybe you haven’t had...Say a hamburger in a while, then maybe you would want that.”

“But I’ve not really had any of the things here.”

Dean looked at Sam for some help and he smirked at him but answered, “Why don’t you let me pick something out for you? How hungry are you?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never really been hungry before.”

“Here you go, coffee, tea, two waters and your shake will be ready in a moment and here’s a basket of rolls. Are you ready to order?” Stella asked holding a pad and pen ready.

“I’ll have a bacon double cheeseburger with steak fries and could you add some sautéed onions on the burger please and a slice of pecan pie for dessert,” Dean rattled off.

“And for you sir?”

“I’ll have the baked chicken breast with carrots and a salad, ranch dressing and he’ll have chicken fingers with honey mustard sauce and fries,” Sam answered deciding to let Jack try fries.

“I’ll get this right in and will be back with the shake shortly.” 

“Thank you,” Sam said.

Jack watched Dean closely as he took a roll and cut it open to put a blob of butter in the middle before eating it. He got one and carefully cut it open and added butter too. His first bite was amazing as the flavors hit his taste buds. Butter ran down the corner of his mouth and Sam handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth.

“This is very good.” 

“They usually are. Wait until the main course gets here,” Dean told him thinking he had a lot to experience.

By the time they had ate the rolls, Stella was back with a large tray and served them, sitting ketchup on the table before asking if they needed anything else. Everyone said they were good and she left.

“Might as well get you trained,” Dean started. He took the ketchup bottle and opened it to dump a glob on Jack’s plate and then his own. “You dip the fries in that before eating. Makes them taste much better.” 

Jack watched him as he did it and picked up a fry to copy and nodded his approval. He tried a bite of chicken tender dipped in the sauce and was surprised by the sweet, tangy taste the sauce gave it. He didn’t say anything as they quickly continued to eat. When he tasted the milk shake for the first time, he was amazed at the coldness and sweetness of the liquid. Sam warned him not to drink it too fast or he might get a brain freeze and wouldn’t like that. Jack slowed down and savored the tastes of the new foods until everything was gone. Dean even allowed him a small bite of his pie when Sam silently communicated to him to share, it wouldn’t kill him. 

Once they paid, used the restrooms and grabbed waters and Dean got a coffee for the road, Dean took over driving and got them cruising again. He found a radio station to his liking and let the music fill the car. 

Jack was content and found himself nodding off listening to the purring of the engine and the melody of the music. He slowly slid sideways and curled up in the back to sleep. 

Sam looked back at him and knew how he felt. Having a full stomach now and the steady rhythm of the car had him wanting to take a nap too. He let his head rest against the side window and closed his eyes, thinking he would just rest them for a moment. 

Dean glanced at Sam and looked over the back seat at Jack and chuffed a laugh. He didn’t think either one of them would last long once they got still and quiet. He sipped on his coffee, wanting the caffeine to keep him awake until he got to Uniontown. Once they picked up Cas, he planned on heading back and finding a motel somewhere along the way for them to crash at for the night and then continue back to the bunker the next day.

spn

“Hey wake up, we’re almost to Kentucky,” Dean said. He shook Sam’s arm to roust him. “I’m stopping at the welcome center so we can use the restroom and you two can get woke up. Uniontown is not far from here.” 

“I’m up...” Sam mumbled as he slid up in his seat and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. He looked around and squinted at the light of a new day coming through the windows. “Where are we?” 

“Almost in Kentucky. I figure maybe thirty miles from the town that you know...” Dean replied trying to be evasive. “I’m stopping up ahead so we can stretch our legs and gotta get rid of some coffee."

“Good idea, I could use a bathroom break. Hey Jack, we’re stopping in a little bit, wanna get out and walk around?” 

“It’s morning?” Jack questioned sitting up to look around and yawned widely. 

“Yes, we’re stopping at a welcome center up ahead.”

Dean steered the Impala to the off ramp for the welcome center and found a parking spot on the car side near the main building. They got out and headed for the restroom first. 

“You can go walk around but don’t go too far,” Sam cautioned him as Jack headed out first.

“I won’t,” Jack assured him. After washing his hands, Jack headed back out to walk around the area and look around. He studied the people that were stopping here and was intrigued by the children he saw. He walked toward them, but stopped quickly when a dog bound up to him barking. Jack looked at him for a moment before kneeling down and talking to him since he had never seen a real dog before. “Hello, I’m Jack.”

“Sorry about that, Bishop is usually not this rambunctious, but he’s been cooped up in the car for five hours,” a young woman said trying to grab the dog’s leash. 

“That is fine, he just wants to run some,” Jack said holding out his hand to Bishop who was bouncing around him. “I can do that with him if you like.” 

“Sure, I guess that’s okay. Go for it,” she laughed as Jack ran into the grassy area with Bishop at his heels. They ran around in circles, running off the excessive energy.

Dean and Sam came from the restroom and looked around for Jack, not seeing him at first until they heard laughter around the side of the building and hurried that way. They came to a stop beside the young woman who was looking on as Jack romped with Bishop. 

“Is that your son?” she asked when they stopped to watch Jack.

“Yes,” Sam said smiling as Jack fell to the ground to allow Bishop to jump on him and lick his face. He laughed and acted just like a kid would and no one would ever think he was dangerous or not human.

“He’s really good with Bishop and I’m surprised at how quickly he warmed up to your son. He’s standoffish most of the time with strangers and won‘t let them near him.” 

“Jack’s pretty likeable,” Sam replied wondering if it had to do with him being half angel.

“Hey Jack, we need to go!” Dean called to the pair trying to get Jack’s attention.

“Bishop, come on big boy,” the woman called to the dog who ran to her panting happily.

“Sam, Dean, Bishop likes to play,” Jack told them when he ran over to Sam’s side a wide grin on his face.

“Thanks for letting them play together," Dean told the woman. "C’mon kid we need to go.” 

“He helped me out, tiring Bishop like that. We’ve still got five more hours of driving ahead of us,” the woman answered before turning to leave with Bishop. 

"I hear you. Have a safe trip." 

With a wave, they parted company and headed for the Impala to continue on their journey. Dean hoped this wasn't some type of trap or someone's stupid joke as he got back on the interstate.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Cas is reunited with the brothers and Jack. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Is Cas going to be able to help Jack? I do like reviews. NC  
===========================================================

The town of Uniontown was small and nondescript as the Impala rolled through it. Sam was on his cell trying to find the convenience store Cas was supposed to be waiting for them at.

“It’s across town about five miles. Stay on this road and in two miles take a left on Willow for three and it should be on the right,” Sam informed Dean before looking back up. 

“Alright,” Dean mumbled glancing at the odometer so he would know when two miles passed. He turned onto Willow like Sam instructed and drove down the two lane road stopping at red lights and slowing as he started looking for the store. He spotted the sign first ahead of them and signaled to turn into the parking lot. He pulled into a space and killed the engine. 

Dean and Sam got out and moved to the front of the car as they waited for Jack to join them. 

“Stay behind us,” Sam told him before falling in step with Dean.

“Alright,” he replied staying behind them as they walked around the building. Jack wasn't sure what was going on but felt it was something important. He felt the other angel before they found him and a tingling of joy raced through his body.

Dean spotted him first. He was sitting at a picnic table in a grassy area beside the building staring off toward the mountains in the distance. 

“Cas?” Dean asked getting his attention as he looked around to be sure no one else was around or there was no danger. 

Cas slowly turned and looked at the two brothers before standing and smiling at them. He stepped toward them as Dean moved toward him and when he was close enough grabbed him into a hard hug.

“It’s good to see you Cas,” Dean whispered before letting him go blinking back the tears. "I didn't think you would be coming back this time."

“It's good to see you too, and I'm at a loss how this happened,” Cas replied. “Sam...” he continued turning to the younger Winchester.

“Cas, man, I’m glad you’re back,” Sam greeted him, wrapping his arms around him for a moment before letting go. 

“Me too. Where’s Jack?” Cas asked looking for a child. "Is he still in the car?"

Dean and Sam stepped aside to show Jack standing behind them staring hopefully at Cas. He took a step toward Cas before speaking. 

“Hello Castiel,” Jack greeted him, awe and happiness showing in his voice and eyes. 

“Jack?” Cas questioned looking to Dean and Sam to be sure he was correct. He saw Dean nod his head yes and looked back to Jack. “You’re not a child, you've grown. Have I been gone that long?” 

“I am, seems I grew fast. I'm not sure why,” Jack replied. “I can’t believe you’re here. I called out to you to come back because my Mom wanted you to take care of me and Dean and Sam wanted you back too.”

Jack moved to Castiel and hugged him. Cas returned the embrace and looked over Jack’s head to the brothers. He released him and looked into his eyes studying him.

“That is what I heard...Your voice in my head...” Cas stated looking at Jack curiously. "That is what woke me."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, a silent communication passing between them. They remained quiet, both thinking the same thing. Somehow Jack had brought Cas back from wherever he had gone. This was a big development showing just how powerful he was. 

“Why don’t we get out of here and continue this somewhere else more private?” Dean suggested when he saw a couple of people eyeing them. “We’ll start back and get a motel room along the way where we can talk.”

“Yeah, c’mon Cas, Jack, let’s go,” Sam agreed. 

They led the two around to the Impala and got in to retrace their journey back to the bunker. 

spn

Dean opened the door to the motel room and looked around before letting the others enter the room. There was a knock at the connecting door between the room and the one beside it. Dean went to the door and unlocked the one on his side to allow Sam to enter. He had gotten two rooms with interconnecting doors so it would be easier for them to be together.

Everyone dropped their packs and moved around the room settling somewhere. Dean and Sam pulled chairs over closer to the beds where Castiel and Jack each sat at the foot of a bed. They straddled their chairs and stared at Cas and then at Jack who was looking at Cas, happiness and joy on his face before Dean spoke. 

“Tell us what happened Cas. Do you remember anything?” Dean asked.

“I remember coming through the rift and I felt the angel blade being shoved into my back and then nothing. I died. Everything is blank, I ceased to exist, until this voice whispered in my head. It stirred me and I felt a surge of energy before I woke up.” 

“Where were you?” Sam asked.

“The Empty. That is where angels and demons go when they die. We are put in an eternal sleep for eternity.”

“What was it like? I mean when you woke up.”

“Blackness and nothingness all at the same time. I could feel that place trying to drain what life I had in me, but I wouldn't let it. Time didn’t move there, it was frozen in a moment, a split second. I started walking through the darkness trying to find anyone or a way out. It seemed there was no end to it. I don’t know how long I walked until I felt It. I was being followed.”

“By who? Or by what?” 

“It called itself the Entity and It ruled that place. It told me the Empty was older than the universe, even God himself. I was the first one to ever awake there and It did not like it. Me being awake caused it pain for some reason and this being tried to force me to sleep again but I fought hard and refused. I told the being I would never go back to sleep and to send me back to Earth and that would solve the problem. It kept trying for a long time, but I never gave up, I kept fighting and suddenly I woke up in a field about a mile from that town you found me in. I guess the Entity finally got tired of fighting with me and the pain I was causing and send me back to Earth.” 

“Well I don’t care what it was, I’m just glad you irritated that thing enough for it to kick you out,” Dean said when Cas stopped talking. 

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re back too Cas. We all are,” Sam told him glancing at Jack for a moment before returning his gaze to Cas. He hadn't taken his eyes off Cas since they found him. 

“Sammy, why don’t you and Jack go across the street and grab a six pack?” Dean suggested wanting to talk to Cas alone. “Take your time.”

Sam got the message and got up, “C’mon Jack, let’s take a walk.” 

“Alright,” Jack replied not getting the unspoken message that passed between the others. 

After Sam and Jack left the room, Dean turned to Cas. 

“We need to talk about Jack, Cas,” Dean told him. 

“What about him? Is something wrong?” 

“Wrong? Other than him just being born about a week ago and he’s already a teenager I think, hell I don’t know how old he is...We know nothing about him or what he’s capable of. He woke you from the Empty and that’s never been done before. Can you sense anything about him? I mean Lucifer is his father.” 

“I don’t know Dean, I’ve really not had enough time with Jack to understand him. I can feel his power and it’s immense, but I don’t think he realizes it. Jack is a child that has to learn what he can do and Kelly wanted me to teach him and look out for him.” 

“Do you think he can learn to control all this power? Is he going to be dangerous?”

“I can't say for sure. Maybe I can go to Heaven and see what I can find out,” Castiel offered.

“I think we’re going to need all the help we can get man. He could be a ticking time bomb here and I don’t want him going off. If drastic actions are needed, we need to do it before he gets too strong and we can‘t stop him.” 

“I understand Dean, I will do what I can. I won't give up on Jack, I'll do whatever I have to to help him. Once we get back and I get Jack settled I will go to Heaven.” 

“We’re hoping Jack can open another rift so we can go after Mom.” Dean said. "So him learning to use his powers is top priority."

“What has happened to Mary?” Cas questioned.

“She stood up to Lucifer and almost had him until he jerked her into the rift and it closed on them,” Dean told him not able to keep the pain from his voice.

“If there’s a way we will get her back,” Castiel tried to assure him knowing how much she meant to both brothers. “I will start working with Jack when we get back.”

“We’re back,” Sam called as they came in the door. He looked over at Dean and Cas seeing they stopped talking when they came in. He would question his brother when they were alone and see if he learned anything.

“Good, I’m ready for a cold one,” Dean said changing the subject and looking at Cas to be sure he understood to stop talking.

“I have beer,” Jack announced holding up a bag pleased that he was helping. 

“So hand ‘em out kid,” Dean told him, holding out a hand for a beer. “And no you’re too young for beer,” he stated when he saw Jack start to open his mouth making Sam chuckle and Cas shrugged his shoulders when Jack looked to him. 

"It's okay Jack, I got you a root beer," Sam told him pulling a bottle from his bag.

"Thank you Sam," Jack replied accepting the offering. He was glad Sam had thought of him, but was sure this was not like what they were drinking.

spn

The travelers arrived at the bunker late afternoon the following day, all tired from the drive. The car was unloaded and Jack headed for his room with his things to drop them off. He came back with his laptop and found Castiel and the brothers in the library.

“Castiel, my Mom left me some videos and she talked about you in one, would you like to see?” he asked sitting is laptop on the table.

“Of course if you want to show me,” Castiel replied, interested to see what Kelly said. 

Jack opened the laptop and clicked on the folder to open it. He picked the right video and hit play, turning so Castiel could see the screen. Sam and Dean moved where they could see it and listened as Kelly suddenly appeared on the screen and started talking. She talked about herself and hoped Jack grew up healthy and strong. The screen tilted and moved and Castiel filled the screen as Kelly talked to him and he waved to the screen before going back to what he was doing. Kelly told Jack about Castiel and how he had helped them and that he would take care of him when she was gone. She went on to say she trusted him and that Jack should listen to him that he would protect him. Kelly stated that Castiel was to be Jack’s guardian and she knew he would raise him right. She said her goodbyes and the screen went blank. No one said anything as they looked at each other.

“She wanted you to be my Dad,” Jack said looking hopefully at Castiel. 

“I know she wanted me to take care of you and that is what I’m going to do. We talked quiet a bit about it before you were born. We’ll all take care of you, Sam and Dean too.”

Jack looked to the brothers before answering, “I think I would like that.” 

“Why don’t we go into the other room and talk?” Castiel asked Jack as he got up from the table. 

“We’ll go get some dinner going,” Sam said motioning for Dean to follow him. He wanted to give them some space to talk without ease dropping on them. 

spn

Castiel and Jack got comfortable on the couch in the side room before talking.

“Jack, do you know what you are?” Castiel asked him.

“I am a nephilim, my mother is Kelly Kline and my father is Lucifer. I’m half human and half angel,” Jack rattled off. 

“Do you know what that means?” 

Jack frowned as he thought about the question. “I am not sure.” 

“Lucifer was an archangel and very powerful. You are an unique individual and there has never been anyone like you born before. Some people may be frightened of you because they don't understand you.”

“They think because I am Lucifer’s son, that I will be bad,” Jack stated. “My Mom told me in the last video she made that I didn’t have to be bad no matter who my father is. She said I was good and to not believe anyone telling me differently. She loved me very much and died that I could be born.”

“Yes she did. Kelly fought to keep you safe. She was a remarkable woman. I will try and train you to control your powers so you will not hurt anyone. Jack can you feel them inside of you?” 

“I think so, it seems something is growing stronger inside of me wanting to be set free.”

“That is your grace, it’s building inside of you. I will show you how to use them safely. We’ll start out small like moving that book,” he said pointing to a book nearby and moving it into the air and holding it there. He lowered it down and looked to Jack. “Now you try.”

Jack looked at the book and tried to lift it. He shook his body slightly and tried again concentrating harder. The cover of the book opened but it didn’t move from the table.

“That’s good for a first time,” Castiel praised him when he saw the look of disappointment on Jack’s face.  
“You have to remember you are young and still learning. It’s not going to happen overnight. We will train every day until you can control them without thinking about it.”

“Castiel, is my Mom right? Will I be a good person?”

“I am going to do my best to help you with that. You have your Mom’s genes in you and she was a very good person. I think you can be just as good.”

spn

“We’ve got ground beef we can use to make something for dinner,” Sam said looking into the fridge. “Or one of us could go get pizza or barbecue.”

“Whatever...” Dean mumbled looking into the other room trying to see what they were doing, not really paying attention to him.

“I guess I can fix a large tossed salad with some rolls and we can have some raw vegetables with hummus.” 

“Wait? What?” Dean asked frowning at his brother. “Hummus my ass, I’m not eating dirt.” 

“It’s ground chick peas not dirt.”

“Same difference. Takeout sounds better than having to cook. I vote pizza.”

“You want to go or should I?” 

“You can, just be careful where you park.” Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala. “Do we have beer?”

“Yeah, but I’ll pick up another six pack. I’ll be back.”

Dean watched Sam trudge up the steps before moving closer to the doorway to see Castiel and Jack. He wasn’t sure what they were doing since they had quit talking. He saw Cas raise a book off the side table and put it back down and he thought Jack was trying to do the same but only opened it. He guessed using grace had to be learned just like anything else and went to the fridge for a beer since what they were doing was boring to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came and Sam rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It was after ten am and he had no desire to get up. It seemed like things had happened so fast the past couple of weeks that he had not had time to process it and it all came raining down on him at one time. His mind was dull and not wanting to work right and he was having trouble sleeping more than an hour or two at a time. He was usually the optimistic one that saw the bright side of things or could see a happy ending, but not this time. 

The loss of their Mom hit him harder than he expected. He had not had her in his life for over thirty-four years and when she did come back, she’d been taken away before he really got to know her. They had not started bonding until she broke free from the British Men of Letters and started staying at the bunker again. He was finally starting to know what it felt like to have a Mom and to be loved by her but that was taken away when Lucifer pulled Mary through the rift. He didn’t know if she was alive or dead and it tore him up inside wondering what hell she was in or if she was alive. 

He could hear movement outside his door but didn’t bother acknowledging it. Sam had taken to leaving his door open partway in case Jack needed him during the night, but with Cas here now, he knew it wasn't necessary anymore. Maybe that was another thing that depressed him, feeling useless and not needed. It had never bothered him before when there were times he seemed to be left out of things, but for some reason he felt things differently and they affected him more, but he would never say anything out loud. Especially to his brother. He had enough to deal with without having to worry about him. 

Dean came down the hall and paused at his brother’s bedroom door but didn’t knock or go in. He could see through the crack that Sam was still in bed but he seemed to be restless as he turned over throwing an arm over his face, and doubted he was asleep. He could tell something was off with him ever since their mother was dragged into that other world, but he thought he would shake it off, especially with Jack to think about. Now it seemed to have gotten worse over the past few days where he was lucky to see Sam by lunchtime and then maybe for only long enough for him to eat a few bites before he would disappear again for the rest of the day. Dean knew this wasn’t healthy for him and was trying to figure a way to get him out of this funk he was in. He quietly moved away and decided to find them a hunt to take his mind off of everything that had happened. He headed for the library to grab his laptop and see what was out there that might be a hunt.

spn

“Where’s Sam?” Castiel asked when he saw Dean walk into the room alone.

“Bedroom,” Dean answered in clipped words.

“Is something wrong with him? Is he sick?” 

“Should I go check on him?” Jack asked wanting to be helpful. "I've not seen very much of him lately. I can go keep him company."

“Naw, he’ll be okay. He just needs some space to deal with things. He has his own way of coping.” 

“We are going outside to practice if you need us,” Castiel informed him.

“I’m good. Go get some fresh air,” Dean mumbled with a wave of his hand wanting to be alone himself.

Castiel and Jack climbed the stairs to the metal door that led outside and went through it. Dean didn’t bother to look up as he turned on his laptop and waited for it to boot up. There had to be something out there that was fairly close they could check out. He wanted to get Sam out of the bunker and get his mind working on the aspects of a hunt so it would take it off of the lost of their Mom. He had seen how close they were becoming and how much he craved her attention at times. It was like he was making up for all those years without her, trying to cram everything in as quickly as he could. When his laptop finally booted up, Dean began to search through sites they used to find cases to see what was out there.

Castiel and Jack walked out into a field that was beside the bunker and took in the nice weather. A soft breeze was blowing in the trees and the sun was shining warmly down on them. Jack smiled and walked away taking in all that Mother Nature had to offer. He watched birds soaring through the sky, squirrels scampering around at the tree line hunting food, butterflies flittering from bushes gathering pollen, and took in all the sounds that were new to him. Castiel watched him explore as he reached to pick a wild flower to study it. He guessed this was all foreign to him since he never got the chance to grow up like most children did. He knew he should press Jack to practice, but couldn’t deny him this time to experience the world around him. 

“I like it out here,” Jack commented after a few minutes as he tilted his head to let the sun shine on it. “I wish we had windows so we could see out.”

“Well it wouldn’t be a bunker if we had that. Besides you have to remember it’s underground for a reason and warded.”

“I know, there are dangers out there that we need to be protected from.” 

“Yes, why don’t we work on using your powers and then maybe we’ll go for a walk in the woods?” 

“I’d like that,” Jack said eagerly as he came back over to Castiel. “What do you want me to do?”

spn

Sam was not asleep, but he wasn’t quit awake either when a buzzing noise brought him out of his trance. He looked toward the source and saw his cell was vibrating on the nightstand. 

“H’llo,” he answered trying to shake the sluggishness from his body.

“Sam! How are you?” Jody Mills greeted him. 

“Hey Jody, about the same. How’s it going with you?”

“Not so good. The reason I called I think I have a case that might be one of yours and was wondering if you and Dean could come check it out.”

“Don’t see why not. Where’s Claire?” Sam asked knowing she would have been on it since she had started hunting.

“She’s out in New Mexico tracking down some monster with George and Matt.”

“Well at least she’s not alone this time.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, it took a lot of begging but she finally agreed to take backup and they’re both capable hunters so they should be able to watch each other’s backs.”

“I’ll go tell Dean and we’ll head your way. We’ll see you this evening,” Sam told her as he got out of bed.

“Thanks Sam, I’ll be looking for you and you boys be careful.” 

Sam hung up and grabbed his duffle to quickly pack for the trip. He changed clothes and headed toward the main living area to find Dean and let him know so he could pack to leave.

“Hey, Jody just called, she may have a hunt for us,” Sam announced as he sat his bag on the table and moved on to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“Great, I’ll go pack,” Dean replied not bothering to tell him that was what he was doing. 

“Where’s Cas and Jack?”

“Outside, we’ll let them know on the way out.” 

Sam only nodded since he had his mouth full of yogurt as he wolfed it down. He found waters in the fridge to take with them and tossed a couple of power bars in the tote bag with the waters. His mind was already spinning on what this hunt might be since Jody didn’t give any real clues about it. 

Fifteen minutes later they were in the Impala and heading north toward Sioux Falls. Sam had found Cas and Jack to let them know where they were going and had to wiggle out of Jack coming with them. He explained to Jack he needed to train and he didn’t know anything about hunting yet but if they needed backup he would call. This seemed to appease him and Cas said he would also start training him about hunting to perk him up. 

spn

It was early evening when the Impala slowly rolled through the small town of Sioux Falls. Sam had called Jody when they were near and she was going to meet them at the police station. They looked around at the familiar sites that they passed since this was all well known to them and brought back memories of better times and family they had lost. 

Dean pulled into a parking space in front of the station and killed the engine. They got out and headed for the front door to find Jody. 

“Boys! Glad you could make it,” Jody greeted them when she saw them coming through the door.

“Jody,” Sam said, smiling as he hugged her and stepped back so Dean could have his turn.

“Hey Jody,” Dean mumbled stepping into her arms and returning her hug before stepping back so he could see her. “What’s going on?”

“There's some type of creature in the forest outside of town that is attacking hikers and disappearing with them. I’ve not found any of the bodies of the missing hikers.” Jody began explaining. "It's got me worried."

“Has anyone seen it?” Sam asked.

“One person and she was hysterical at the time I talked to her, but I got from her that it looked like something part human/part snake. At least that's what I finally got out of her. She said her and her boyfriend were hiking and heard someone crying for help and went to see if they could help. They were attacked by whatever the hell it is. Her boyfriend fought it and told her to run. It drug him into the brush and he’s not been seen since. I've had a search party out there, but we didn't find anything. She said it didn‘t have legs, but looked like a snake from the waist down.” 

“A snake?” Dean questioned in disbelief. 

“I know, sounds wacky to me too, but I’ve got missing hikers and no clue what to do. Have you guys run across anything like this before?”

“No, it’s a new one to us. If you’ll give us the locations where the hikers went missing and anything else you have. We’ll get a motel room and see if we can figure out what it is and how to kill it,” Dean told her.

“Nonsense, you can stay with me. I’ll have Alex move into the other bedroom and you can take the one with twin beds. Alex is working third shift this week anyway so she‘ll be sleeping during the day.”

“We couldn’t put you out,” Sam said.

“I’m cooking,” Jody teased knowing how they liked home cooked meals.

“We are in,” Dean stated quickly giving Sam a look of he better not turn down a good home cooked meal.

“If it’s not too much bother,” Sam relented.

“Good, I can go over what I have and show you on a map where the hikers went missing. It’ll be easier this way,” she said. “Wanna follow me home? It’ll be too dark to do anything tonight anyway.” 

“Lead the way,” Dean said giving Sam a thumb’s up.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother’s antics, but knew he was being Dean and went with it. His mind was already working on what this creature might be and he was wondering if it was linked to some Native American legend. That was going to be his starting point and go from there. Sam was sure Cas and Jack could look things up at the bunker if he needed additional information.

The brothers got in the Impala and waited as Jody got into her SUV and pulled from the sheriff’s office. They followed her across town to her house. Jody had been a friend for a long time and had adopted two young women when they had nowhere else to go. Claire was Jimmy Novack’s daughter, who was the vessel Castiel possessed when he came to earth all those years ago. Even thought the body had been destroyed several times, he was always brought back with the same body. After all Claire had been through, losing her father and mother, she decided to become a hunter. Jody wasn’t happy with this, but she couldn’t stop her, so she did what she could to prepare her. Alex was a young woman Jody and the brothers had rescued from a vampire family and she accepted Jody’s offer to stay with her. She went back to school and now worked at the local hospital as a nurse. She could fight if needed, but preferred to help people in a different way.

Dean parked beside Jody and got out, going around back to open the trunk so they could get their bags. Sam grabbed his and they followed her inside. 

“I have leftover meatloaf if you guys want a sandwich to tide you over,” she offered.

“That sounds good, need any help?” Dean asked dropping his bag by the couch.

“Nope, I’ll just throw some frozen fries in the oven to go with them and Sam I have some salad too if you’d like some.”

“That’s fine, I’m not hard to please,” Sam replied to get a gruff laugh from his brother. He gave him a bitch face and mouthed ‘jerk’ to him.

Dean mouthed back ‘bitch’ before changing his expression to one of innocence when Jody looked around at them like a mother getting ready to scold her kids. 

“You two want a beer?”

“I’ll get them and Sammy can set the table for you,” Dean offered, smirking at Sam.

“What’s been going on in your neck of the woods? How‘s your Mom?” she asked and looked up when silence filled the room. She looked at the brothers before continuing. “What’s happened now?”

“Mom’s gone,” Dean said bluntly. He couldn’t hide the pain as he said it but kept his emotions pulled in.

“Gone where? Is she okay?”

“We don’t know. Lucifer’s son was born and when that happened a rift was created to another world. One where angels have taken over and have destroyed most of it. We were trying to trap Lucifer there, but he killed Cas and when Mom attacked he pulled her into the rift with him and it closed,” Sam explained.

“Lucifer has a son? Cas is dead? And there’s another world out there?” Jody asked in disbelief.

“No Cas is alive, Jack brought him back. That’s what his Mom named him, Jack.” 

“A baby brought Cas back?”

“Not so much a baby as an adult. When he was born, he grew like within an hour to we’re guessing like seventeen or eighteen years old.” 

“Why should I be surprised about any of this after what I have seen and been through. Do you know if your Mom’s okay?”

“We don’t know, we’re hoping when Jack gets better trained to use his powers he can open up the rift again and we can go find her.” 

“Oh boys I’m so sorry. You sure you want to handle this case? I can see if there’s anyone else around.”

“No, we need the distraction. It’ll do us good to have a hunt.” 

“If I can do anything to help you just tell me.”

“Thanks Jody,” Sam said trying to give her a brief smile. She had been like a mother to them over the years and he knew they could depend on her when they needed her.  
========================================

A/N: Jack is in training and the brothers are keeping busy with a hunt. Thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope you are enjoying it. It was fun to write Jack. I do like comments if you can take a moment to leave one. NC


	8. Chapter 8

“Man Jody, that was good,” Dean sighed wiping his mouth as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich. 

“It’s only meatloaf, but thank you,” Jody replied still pleased with the complement. 

“I’m going to get on my laptop and check some things out,” Sam said.

“I’ll help Jody clean up,” Dean told him, knowing Sam needed this distraction. 

Once he had left the kitchen, Jody turned to Dean with a serious look on her face and in her voice. “How are you two really doing Dean?” 

Dean looked at her as he got up to take the dishes to the sink. He leaned against it for a moment and drew in a slow breath. 

“We’re trying to hold it together. Right now Jack is our only hope of finding Mom and he’s like a child in an adult body. Cas is trying to train him as fast as he can to learn to control his powers and use them.”

“Man, there’s never anything easy for you guys,” she said laying a hand on his arm. 

“Yeah, well we always seem to figure it out,” he shrugged. “I’ll wash, you can dry.”

“Sure,” she said picking up a towel knowing the conversation was over that he didn’t want to talk about his Mom anymore. 

spn

When the kitchen was cleaned, Dean and Jody headed into the living room to find Sam staring intently at the computer screen lost in thought. He didn’t even acknowledge them as they joined him. 

“You find something Sammy?” Dean asked making him jerk slightly and look at them like he forgot they were even there. 

“What?” he asked not hearing the question.

“You got something?” Dean asked again keeping the impatience from his voice. He knew his brother was dealing with a lot right now and didn't want to make things harder on him.

“Maybe, I searched through some websites on Native American folklore and I think I might have found something close. I think it’s something called an Unk Cekula or Unketechila, it's a snake spirit from the Lakota tribe. We may need to find a Shaman or someone from that tribe and talk to them,” Sam spouted as he switched through several screens showing what he had found. “There’s several different variations about this creature, but I’m pretty sure that’s what we’re dealing with.”

“So where did it come from? Why haven’t we heard of or seen one of these before?” Dean asked.

“Jody has anything happened around here lately?” 

“Well, there has been some clearing of land out on the other side of the town. It was a large part of Indian land that was bought for a housing development,” Jody said.

“That may be it. They disturbed its resting place or prison, something like that.”

“Maybe the creature was entombed there by the Lakota people and now it's free.”

“I may know someone you can talk to who might know something about it, but you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to go see him,” Jody said.

“It’s a start, maybe they can tell us how to kill it or trap it again,” Sam nodded in agreement.

“I say let’s watch a little TV and head for bed.” 

“Fine with me.”

“Okay then, where’s the remote?” Dean asked looking around the living room.

spn

“You sure you got those directions right dude?” Dean asked again as they turned onto a dirt road in the middle of no where.

“Yes, Jody wrote them down, I’m just reading them off,” Sam fussed back as he looked at them again. “I think it's up ahead, it looks like there’s some houses off to the right.” 

“I see them,” Dean replied as he steered the car toward the structures. He pulled up to the first house and cut the engine. 

“There’s someone coming around the house,” Sam said before getting out.

They got out and walked around the car to meet the young man.

“Hi, I’m Sam and that’s my brother Dean, Sheriff Mills called ahead, we’re to see Joseph Longhorn.”

“That is my grandfather; I’ll take you to him. I am Lance. If you‘ll follow me, his house is at the end of the road.”

“Thanks,” Dean nodded as he fell in step with Lance and his brother.

The brothers were led to a small house that had seen better days and around to the back where an elderly Native American of undetermined age sat in a rocking chair staring out across the bare countryside. 

“Grandfather, these men have come to see you,” Lance said slowly to him as he pointed to Dean and Sam.

“Sit,” the grandfather told them in a gravely, rough voice as he looked at them with faded, brown eyes. 

Sam and Dean took a seat on a wooden bench against the railing, feeling it give slightly and hoped it held. Lance sat on the edge of the porch and leaned back against the railing in case his grandfather needed him.

“We brought you a gift,” Sam said, holding out a bag that had chewing tobacco and a large bag of butterscotch candy in it. 

“Good,” he said taking the bag. 

“We hope you can tell us about a snake spirit called Unk Cekula or Unketechila,” Sam asked leaning forward a little waiting on an answer.

The older man pursed his lips and squinted his eyes as he went away into his memories for a moment. Dean and Sam looked at each other wondering if he was going to speak when he started to talk.

“I have not heard that name spoken since I was a young child sitting at my grandfather’s feet. He spoke of a spirit creature that his grandfather told stories of that were passed down from generation to generation. It is said that the Unk Cekula can take partial human form, usually a female, to lure its victims to their death. It has venom that will paralyze its victim so they can be taken back to its lair where they are consumed. If it has been waken and released, it will be very hungry and there will be much death.”

“How do we kill it or imprison it again?” Dean asked.

“It must be shot with an arrow made of hophornbeam dipped in blood from a chief of a Lakota tribe. It's most vulnerable spot is on the chest and stomach.”

“That sounds just great, where are we supposed to find arrows like that?” Dean complained. 

“I might be able to help with that,” Lance spoke up. “I know someone who makes arrows and can probably do them for you.”

“What about a Lakota chief? Would anyone be willing to give us a little blood?” Sam asked.

“I am the last Lakota chief that still practices the old ways,” the grandfather told them holding his head high. “You may take my blood and may it destroy the Unk Cekula. You will need to wait until it has taken its human form in order to kill it. Do not be deceived by its appearance, the eyes will glow red and it will be very fast and deadly.”

“Do we have a syringe in the first aid kit?” Dean asked Sam.

“Yeah I think so, I‘ll go get it.”

“How soon do you think you can get the arrows for us?”

“I will call now and will get back to you.”

“Here’s our number, we’re staying in town with Sheriff Mills,” Dean told him handing him their cell numbers. “Let your friend know we’ll pay extra for a rush order of at least four arrow for crossbows.”

“I will go call now,” Lance answered getting up to leave.

“I see you and your brother are warriors. You both have strong spirits and you will need that to do battle with Unk Cekula.” 

“Yeah, we’ve been doing this kind of thing for a long time. We’ve faced a lot of foes over the years and we’ve been lucky to come out on top. Sometimes it wasn’t without sacrifice, but we’ve learned to endure and move forward.”

“Got the items we need,” Sam said holding up alcohol wipes, bandage and the syringe. “Shall we do this?”

“Yes.”

Sam moved to the elderly chief and squatted down beside him. He took his offered arm and used his bandana to tie above the elbow so he could find a vein easier. Once he wiped his arm good, he carefully inserted the needle in and drew out the blood. Sam capped the syringe and handed it to Dean as he pressed a wipe to his arm to stop the bleeding. He put a bandage over the puncture mark and stood up.

“I will pray to the ancestors to guide your arrows to their mark and rid the land of this spirit creature. You are brave to do this, may you go with God.” 

“Thank you for your help and for the blood,” Dean told him shaking his hand. “Tell Lance to call and we will come pick up the arrows when they are ready.”

“Yes, with your help hopefully we can stop it from killing again,” Sam added shaking his hand too.

“I will pass that alone,” he said giving a small wave as they headed back around the house and toward the Impala.

“Let’s hope we get those arrows and can find this thing before it kills again,” Dean mumbled.

“Jody did say they have advised hikers to stay off the trails until further notice. So maybe that will help, and from the map we worked on last night we have a good idea where it might be hiding.” 

“Hope you still remember how to use a crossbow.”

“It’s been awhile but I think I can manage.”

spn

“How did it go?” Jody asked when the guys strolled into the sheriff’s office later that morning.

“We know what it is and how to kill it. We just need to wait to be contacted that the arrows are ready,” Dean told her as he dropped into a seat by her desk.

“That’s good right?” she asked looking from one brother to the other. 

“One of us will have to be bait to lure it out. It has to be in its human form to kill it,” Sam said. “I’ll be bait.”

“Nothing doing, if anyone’s being bait it's me,” Dean stated in no uncertain terms. 

“Look, you’re a better shot than I am with a crossbow so we stand a better chance of killing it if I’m bait.”

“No I....”

“I’ll be bait,” Jody spoke up making both brothers turn to start at her. “We have a better chance of taking this thing out if both of you are shooting at it. Besides, can’t let you do this alone and let one of you get hurt.”

“Jody thanks for volunteering but Sammy and me can handle this.” 

“This is my town and I’m the sheriff sworn to protect it. I’m not sitting back and letting you guys risk your lives and not do something. So its settled, when you get what you need, we take a hike,” Jody stated firmly leaving no room for argument. 

"Then I guess we better go practice," Dean said pushing himself up from the chair to head out. He wasn't going to take any chances with Jody's life in their hands and it had been a while since he'd used the crossbow and felt a little rusty.

"See ya Jody," Sam said giving her a wave as he got up to follow his brother outside. "So where are we going to practice at?"

"Where do you think?" Dean asked.

spn

The salvage yard was overgrown and sat abandoned as Dean pulled the Impala onto the driveway and around to park near where the two story house had once stood. All that was left now was burned timbers and long forgotten memories. Dean sat in the car as he looked out across the yard at the rusty, vehicles still stacked on one side, to the buildings that were barely standing now. It looked like a graveyard of useless vehicles and the remains of a life that had long been gone, but never forgotten. Dean blinked back the tears in his eyes as memories of their surrogate father pushed into his mind. He could still see him coming out on the front porch to greet them when they visited or needed help or came to him to be patched up when a hunt went south. He swallowed the lump in his throat and got out to go around to the trunk for the crossbows and arrows.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked knowing being back here was affecting Dean just like it was him. Bobby had been a constant in their lives from the first time their father had left them with him to catch a hunt until they took on the Leviathan and he was shot by Dick Roman and didn't survive. Even in death he never gave up the fight until he saw it was over for him and he could finally have peace. 

"I'm fine," Dean stated. He pushed a crossbow into Sam's arms and grabbed a paper target from the trunk before moving to a building on the other side of the burned down house. "This will be good." He stuck the target to the wooden wall and paced off the distance he thought they would be firing from. 

Dean pulled the string of the bow back until it locked and loaded an arrow. He brought it up to his cheek and sighted the target, taking a deep breath before squeezing the trigger releasing the arrow. It flew straight and true landing a circle from the center. Dean huffed and made a couple of adjustments before trying again and this time hit the center. He nodded his approval before retrieving the arrows. "Your turn." 

Sam moved to where Dean had been standing and raised the crossbow to take aim. He stilled his body and drew in a breath, holding it as he squeezed the trigger, but jerked slightly making the arrow hit two circles from the middle. Sam grunted his disappointment and tried again trying to get a better feel of the bow. He shot again and was just outside the center circle.

They continued to practice until both were confident with their shooting. Dean had them shoot from different angles, while lying on the ground and even running, so they would be prepared. With Jody's life in their hands, neither wanted to miss. When it came time to take the Unk Cekula out, they couldn't fail. 

After putting everything back in the trunk, Dean paused and gave the place one more look before getting into the car to drive back to town. They had not eaten lunch and it was getting close to dinner so Dean decided to grab take out and give Jody a break from cooking. She had already fixed two meals for them and they didn't know how much longer they were going to be there, but hoped Lance came through soon with the arrows.   
============================================

A/N: They found out what they're up against and Jody is going to be bait. Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews do make my day. NC

HAPPY 4th of JULY


	9. Chapter 9

It was the evening of the second day that Dean's cell rang and he answered it. 

"Hello...Yeah that's good...We can meet you there no problem...Price is no issue...Thanks see you in the morning." 

"I take it that was Lance?" Sam asked once Dean was off the phone.

"Yep, he'll bring the arrows in the morning; we're to meet him at that gas station on the outskirts of town." 

"So I guess we're going hiking tomorrow," Jody said looking at the brothers.

"Look, you don't have to do this Jody...."

"Stop it Dean. You know I want to, now why don't we finish watching this movie and head on to bed. We've got a monster to kill in the morning." 

Dean and Sam looked at each other and knew there was not arguing with her, her mind had been made up. She was going to be their bait and neither was going to stop her unless they tied her up and left her, but didn't think that would go over very well. They settled back and looked at the screen as the movie played out in front of their eyes, but neither was paying it much mind. They both were going over what tomorrow was going to bring and checking off all the boxes to be sure nothing was missed.

spn

Dean pulled into the gas station and to the pumps to get gas while he was there. He was early, but couldn't see sitting around Jody's doing nothing. Sam and Jody got out and went inside while he filled the car. Tension was running high as the hunt got closer. He just hoped they could end it today and not have to stake out the woods another day. From what Jody learned, hikers had heeded her warning and stayed off the trails until the go ahead they could return was given. That would mean the Unk Cekula was probably getting hungry and if they had found the right spot that was its hunting grounds, would be on the hunt looking for a meal. He moved the car to a parking space beside the building where he could see the entrance and parked. 

Sam and Jody came back out each carrying drinks and strolled over to the Impala. 

"We're going to sit at that table over there and enjoy the sunshine, wanna join us?" Sam asked as he leaned down to look in the car at Dean.

"Might as well," he shrugged getting out to join them but decided he needed something to wet his dry mouth. "I'm going to go snag a drink, watch for Lance." 

"No problem," Sam replied dropping down at the picnic table across from Jody. He sipped on his drink for something to do as he tried to hide his worry and concern. 

"It's okay Sam. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm not walking into this blind, I know what's at stake and how dangerous it can be," Jody spoke softly to him. She knew these guys and it pained her to see them worrying so, but was glad they were. She knew they would do everything in their power to keep her safe; she just needed to trust them. 

"I know, but there's always the unexpected and that's what bothers me the most."

"Isn't it always like that? You and Dean never know what you're really walking into until you are there. But you see that's the beauty of this, you're always prepared for the unexpected and seemed to be able to overcome it. I have faith in both of you; just have a little faith in yourself." 

"Thanks Jody, but shouldn't I be the one giving the pep talk since you are the one being bait?" Sam asked a small smile playing across his lips.

"Hey, you do what you gotta do," she chuckled looking up as Dean strolled back toward them carry a drink. 

He looked at both of them smiling at him and frowned. "What did I miss?" 

"Nothing, just talking," Jody replied patting his arm as he sat down beside her.

"When is he supposed to be here?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"Within the next thirty minutes." 

"Good, I want to get this over with, and get back to the bunker to see how Cas and Jack are doing. You haven't talked to Cas have you?"

"No, figured he needed to concentrate on training Jack and didn't want to bother him. This is new to him too since there's never been anyone like Jack before." 

"Probably for the best," Sam said. "I'm sure he would have called one of us if there were any problems."

"Yeah, what could an angel and nephilim get into?" Dean replied wondering how true his statement was.

"Guys, I think he's here," Jody said when a vehicle headed their way.

They turned to watch a beat up pickup truck pull into the parking lot and park by the Impala. Dean and Sam got up to go meet Lance and Jody followed.

"Hey, glad you're here, do you have them?" Dean asked not wanting to mess around.

"I do and you are in luck, he was able to make six arrows in case you needed more," Lance said. He went to the trunk and opened it. "Hello Sheriff." 

"Good morning Lance. Good to see you again, how is your grandfather?"

"He is well; he wanted me to thank you for the help with repairs to his house."

"Anytime, you know that."

"Here they are," Lance said. He picked up a piece of soft leather and unfolded it to reveal six gleaming arrows nestled in the middle of it. "I hope these serve you well. Grandfather said he would have the ancestors guide your shots."

"Thank you and this should cover them," Dean nodded taking the arrows and handing him an envelope with cash in it. 

Lance opened the envelope and counted the money and looked up in surprise. “This is more than we agreed upon.”

"Any extra is for your grandfather and you. Without your help we wouldn‘t have the weapon needed to fight this thing," Dean explained.

"Many thanks. Hope this goes as you planned." 

"Goodbye," Sam said as Lance got in his truck and drove away. 

"Looks like we're set. Let's go kill us an Unk Cekula," Dean stated wrapping the arrows and turning to the Impala to get in. He placed the precious arrows on the seat between him and his brother and waited for Jody to get in before cranking his Baby and pulling from the gas station. They had a thirty minute drive ahead of them to get to the trailhead and the hiking trails. No one talked as they all prepared themselves mentally for the hunt.

spn

Dean pulled into the empty dirt clearing and parked, killing the engine. He got out and went around to the back to open the trunk and get out the two crossbows. Sam pulled the syringe of blood from his pack and an old plastic cup. He took the arrows and put them in the cup, tips down before unscrewing the needle from the syringe and squirting the blood into it, being sure to coat the tips of all the arrows. 

Jody got out a small backpack and slung it over her shoulders. She watched as Sam turned the arrows making sure they were well coated before taking them out one at a time and laying them on the soft leather to dry. He took a small vial and poured any remaining blood into it in case they needed it for later. 

"Give me that," Dean said taking the vial and pulling out a silver knife. He poured the blood over the blade carefully, letting it coat each side. "You can carry this Jody, it may not kill it, but maybe it will give you some protection."

"Worth a shot," she said taking the knife and holding it in the hot sun to let the blood dry. 

"How are we going to do this?" Sam asked slipping a crossbow over his shoulder.

"We'll trail her you take the right and I'll take the left. We'll keep her in sight and listen for any cries for help. Remember Jody when you see it drop to the ground so we'll have clear shots at it." 

"Oh, don't you worry about me. You just be sure and take this thing out," she said sternly.

"We're going to do our best. Here bro, three arrows, make them count." 

"I will." 

They headed for the hiking trail, and the brothers faded into the trees leaving Jody alone as she made her way deeper into the woods. She knew the brothers were out there to protect her, but a cold chill still ran down her back. Jody had the knife gripped firmly in her hand and down by her side where it couldn't readily be seen. It took her thirty minutes of steady walking to get close to where one of the victims had been taken. She slowed her pace and looked into the trees trying to spot any danger. Soft whistles let her know the guys were near, and to keep going.

Dean moved quietly through the trees ever watching for danger, and keeping Jody within sight. He had his crossbow ready to use, and the other arrows clutched tightly in his hand holding the bow. He could just make out the shadow of his brother as he moved through the forest knowing he was ready for battle. He had to make a quick detour around some heavy brush and overgrowth and lost sight of Jody for a minute. With his honed skills as a hunter, it didn't take him but a few seconds to catch a glimpse of her again, and move toward her. 

Sam blended into the woods and watched his path, trying to keep away from twigs and dry leaves so he could move silently through the trees ever watchful of anything out of place. He had his crossbow ready to use and was keeping Jody in sight, being sure he was unseen but close enough to get a shot when the time came. He heard the soft whistle of his brother and answered him as he skirted some brambles full of thorns. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and listened closely letting his senses go on hyper alert to track any sounds. 

Jody rounded the bend of the trail when a noise caught her attention and she stopped walking. It came again like a soft whimper, and she stepped toward it. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out trying to see into the woods.

"Help me..." a female voice cried out weakly.

"Where are you?" Jody asked as she tightened the grip on the knife. 

"Here...Help..." it came again.

Jody glanced around and waited for a moment before stepping off the trail toward where the voice was coming from. "Where are you?" she called again.

"Here..." the voice replied further ahead of her. 

"Are you hurt?" Jody asked trying to give the guys her location as she continued to talk. "Can you come to me?"

"Help..." it whispered before stopping.

"Hello?" Jody called, looking around for any signs of a person. She heard something move toward her as twigs broke and suddenly silence fell over the forest. Jody took a step backwards, and before she could head back to the trail, a shadow separated itself from the trees and moved toward her. She froze at the sight of what looked like a woman with red glowing eyes and a forked tongue that she flicked in and out. But the human part stopped at the waist, because instead of legs, she had the body of a snake that she used to slither toward Jody. 

"Food.." the Unk Cekula hissed as she raised her clawed hands to grab Jody. 

Jody turned to run, but the tail of the monster quickly lashed out tripping her and causing her to fall hard. She tried to get up only to find the tail had wrapped around her ankle and was pulling her toward the waiting Unk Cekula. Jody could see the venom dripping from the fangs in her mouth as she hissed excitedly with anticipation of her next meal. 

It was leaning down toward Jody and she knew the brothers wouldn’t get a good shot unless she could make it rise back up. With all the strength she had, she plunged the silver knife into the tail of the monster making in screech in pain and rear backwards exposing its chest. 

Two arrows flew from different directions and hit it in the chest burying deeply into the flesh. The Unk Cekula released Jody and slithered backwards trying to get away as two more arrows found their mark and brought the monster down. 

Dean and Sam stepped from the trees and moved to Jody to be sure she was okay. 

“You good Jody?” Dean asked helping her from the ground. 

“Yeah, just rattled a little from the fall, but I’m good,” she said looking at the creature to be sure it was dead. 

“Let’s finish this,” Sam said moving to pull the arrows out before grabbing the tail to move the body into a small clearing. 

Dean began gathering branches and pine cones to toss on the body and Sam pulled out lighter fluid from his pack. They made sure the dead leaves were brushed back so they wouldn’t set the woods on fire. Jody took the book of matches from Dean and lit them before throwing the flame onto the Unk Cekula’s body. They stood back slightly and watched the flames devour the body as red smoke rose from it. 

“Man! That smells like shit!” Dean complained when he got a whiff of the burning body. 

“Let’s get downwind of it,” Sam replied holding his arm over his nose and mouth to try and not breath in the smoke. 

They waited until the blaze had died down, and the body was ash before tossing damp dirt on it to be sure the fire was out. 

“I say this calls for a few cold ones,” Dean said. “I’m buying.”

“I’m with you on this one,” Jody agreed, sighing with relief.

They headed back to the trail and made their way back to the Impala knowing their job was done and no more hikers would fall prey to this monster.   
============================================================  
A/N: Another monster bites the dust. Now back to see how Cas and Jack are doing. Thank you for reading my story. Comments are welcomed. NC


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel looked toward the door when he heard the clanking of someone opening it and quickly stood going on the defensive until he saw Dean and Sam coming down the steps. 

"It's good to have you back. Did your hunt go as planned?" he asked when they got to the bottom of the steps.

"Pretty much, ganked the monster, and now hikers are safe again," Dean replied.

"How's Jack?" Sam asked when he didn't see him with Castiel.

"He was tired, thought he wanted to wait up for you. I sent him to bed to rest. He has been working very hard the past few days and it has taken a lot out of him."

"How's that coming?" 

"Better than I expected. He wants to tell you or rather show you himself so I won't spoil the surprise." 

"Want a beer?" Dean offered Sam as he pulled one out of the fridge.

"No, I think I'm calling it a night and heading on to bed," Sam replied tired from hiking, the tension and rush of killing the monster and the drive back. 

"Suit yourself. See ya in the morning."

"I promised Jack I would have you look in on him when you got back. He was worried about both of you. It was hard to keep his mind focused on his training. I told him you would pray if you needed help. That appeased him for a while, but he was still worried." 

"Sure Cas, no problem," Sam nodded heading down the hall toward the bedrooms.

"Cas wanna join me?" he asked waggling his beer bottle at him.

"I will keep you company," Cas replied not really caring for the taste of beer.

Sam stopped at his bedroom to drop his bag off before walking down to Jack's room. He pushed open the door and looked inside to see the small lamp beside his bed still on and several books laying around Jack's sleeping body. Sam smiled to himself as he quietly moved closer and got the books out of the way. 

"Sam?" a young, sleepy voice asked. "Are you guys okay? I was wo-o-o-ed..." he yawned.

Sam looked down into Jack's sleep laden face and smiled at him. "Yeah, we're back and okay, go on back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." 

"I'm glad..." Jack mumbled before rolling over and sighing happily. He hugged Leo to his chest and his breathing evened back out.

Sam reached and brushed a hand over his unruly hair, touched with his concern. He turned off the lamp before leaving him to sleep, being sure the door was partly open so he could hear him. He trudged on to his room and shed his boots and clothes before slipping into bed ready for a good night's sleep. 

spn

"How is he really doing Cas?" Dean asked once Sam was out of hearing distance.

"To be only this old and never have experienced life before, I'd say good. The powers are growing stronger within him, I can sense that. He's doing his best to learn as quickly as he can to please you."

"Why would he want to do that?" 

"He has great respect for you Dean. He wants to win your approval and show you that he can be good."

"Damn kid doesn't need to do that," Dean mumbled feeling embarrassed with the remark. “Are you still going to heaven to see if you can find out anything to help Jack?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, I will go tonight since you are back. I did not want to leave him alone just yet to fend for himself. He is still too new to this experience, and I didn't feel it was safe."

"Good choice. Just be careful up there. We don't know what's happening, and they may still be gunning for you. Don‘t need to have to break you out of angel prison."

"I know, I will be careful. Tell Jack I will be back as soon as I can," Castiel said getting up to leave. "You will watch over him for me?"

"Yeah, he's safe with us, don‘t worry." 

With a nod, Castiel climbed the steps to the door and let himself out. He was going to have to drive to the portal to Heaven since he didn't have wings to fly there. It would take longer to get there but he didn't have much choice. He got in his car and headed out to find the portal and hoped there wouldn't be a fight with the angel guarding the way into heaven. He has no desire to kill any more of his brothers or sisters since there were not many left.

spn

It was late the following day when Castiel pulled into the park and stopped. There was no one around and he didn't even see the angel that was supposed to be guarding the portal. He got out of the car and walked toward the sand box carefully looking around.

"Hello is anyone here?" he called letting his angel blade slip into his hand.

"I'm surprised to see you here Castiel," a male voice replied from the top of the slide of the jungle gym.

"Indrea, is that you?" he asked shocked to see him guzzling a bottle of whiskey. "Why aren't you guarding the portal to Heaven?"

"From what? And why? It's not like anyone is going to storm Heave," he slurred before slipping down the slid and almost falling as he tried to stand.

"What has gotten into you? It is a great responsibility to be the guardian of the doorway to Heaven." 

"Who cares? I mean, what's left for us? Oh that's right, you've haven't seen Heaven in a while have you?" 

"Why? What is wrong?"

"Look, if you wanna say we fought and you go ahead and kill me now that's fine. You can put me out of my misery and get it over with," Indrea told him holding out his arms and exposing his chest.

"So you're not going to stop me from entering Heaven?"

"No, be my guest, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said waving his hand and opening the portal.

A swirl of light suddenly appeared over the sandbox as the sigil came to life and allowed entrance to Heaven. Castiel stepped into the light and was whisked away in the blink of an eye. He stumbled slightly when he found himself in the halls of Heaven. He looked up and down the white halls seeing no one in sight. Castiel began to walk toward the throne room searching and reaching out trying to find any angels.   
He pushed open the doors and found the room empty and turned when he sensed someone behind him.

"Hello Castiel," Naomi said. 

"Naomi? I thought Metatron killed you?" he questioned and looked at the five angels standing behind her. None seemed ready to attack and that was a good thing. He wasn’t here for a fight.

"There are different kinds of death Castiel, you should know that. You have died a number of times but you were brought back."

Castiel looked up when suddenly the lights flickered all around him. He looked back to Naomi with a frown and before he could ask she answered.

"After the war and the fall, our numbers have dwindled Castiel. Heaven is run by our grace and that's what keeps the lights on shall we say. Now, there are so few of us that it is beginning to fail. We don't know how much longer we can maintain Heaven."

"How many angels are left?" he asked.

"A total of nine counting you. Our situation is dire, and you know what that means if Heaven's walls crumble? All the souls here will be thrown to Earth as ghost, hundreds of thousands of lost souls roaming the world. There will be no place for the souls in limbo to go except for the ones going to Hell. Pretty soon even there will be over run and it will be even worse."

"Isn't there some way to power Heaven again?"

"Only by angels and new ones haven't been made in eons."

"Maybe I can help with Jack's help." 

"Jack, you mean Lucifer's son?" she asked as a gleam glistened in her eyes. "You must bring him here. He can help power Heaven. Maybe he can create new angels, Lucifer was the most powerful angel, besides Michael. You have to give him to us," she demanded stepping closer to him as the other angels dropped blades into their hands.

"I will not do that. You can't have him," Castiel stated firmly. He let his own blade drop into his hand ready to defend himself. "You don't have enough angels as it is, I do not want to kill anyone." 

"He could be the answer!" she demanded as she motioned for the angels to take him. 

"I think ya better let the angel go," a gruff male voice said from behind Naomi and her angel followers.

They turned to see three men and two woman standing there armed with angels blades, tense and ready to fight. They didn't seem scared of the angels and that had the whispering among themselves.

"What are you doing here? You should be in your Heavens," Naomi questioned not sure how they even got into the halls of Heaven in the first place.

"Well that's kind of hard when our Heavens are falling apart and souls are wandering free, lost and not knowing what to do," Bobby Singer said sarcastically. "So what the hell is going on around here?"

"Bobby, good to see you," Castiel greeted him as he moved to stand with them.

"Cas, you know what's happening in this joint?"

"From what Naomi has told me, Heaven is running out of power because of the death of all the angels. If it fails all the souls will fall to Earth as ghost."

"Balls, and what is anyone doing about it?"

"We are doing our best to keep it going," Naomi defended herself.

"Well ya're doing a piss poor job of it," Bobby sneered at her.

"Bobby how do you know this angel?" John asked as he eyed Castiel.

"He's the one who saved Dean from Hell and decided to fight on our side instead of the angels." 

"You are Dean and Sam's father," Castiel stated looking at John with interest.

"Alright, I say we put our differences aside and work together on this problem. I'm not hankering to be a ghost again," Bobby said.

"Naomi, you need to work with us and not against us. It's the only way to save Heaven," Castiel told her, waiting to see her response.

"So you would actually help us restore Heaven?" she asked the souls standing behind them.

"Of course. This is our home now and we'd like to keep it," Bill Harvelle told her. "I don't want to lose what I've got now," he said looking to his wife, Ellen, and their daughter Jo. 

"Let's go into a conference room," Naomi suggested nodding to the angels that it was okay. "Go check to see if what they say is true." They bowed their heads and hurried off to do as they were told. 

Naomi led the group to a room with a large white table and chairs around it. She took a seat and the others followed suit but kept their weapons in hand and John stood at the door to watch their backs and sound an alarm if needed.

"I may have a way to bring some angels back to Heaven," Castiel said making all eyes turn to him when he spoke.

"How would you do that?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"Lucifer's son, Jack." 

"Lucifer has a son? That can‘t be good." Bobby commented.

"Yes, but he's not trained yet to use all his powers, but I think I can get him ready soon and we can try. He is nothing like his father. He’s not evil or a danger. Jack wants to help and he wants to be good. He brought me back from the Empty so I'm hoping he can bring more of us."

"And what is this Empty?" Bill asked getting lost in the conversation.

"It's where angels and demon go when they die. We are put in an eternal sleep by the being that controls the place called the Entity." 

"You sure about this?" Bobby asked. “You think Lucifer’s son will help Heaven?”

"It may be our only hope. I know of no other way." 

"Okay, you work on that from your end and we'll see what we can do here to shore up the personal Heavens. Maybe Ash can come up with something. He's pretty good at things like that. Maybe he can create a temporary battery or patch to stop Heaven from deteriorating further until you can put your plan into motion," Bobby said to Castiel. “Do you have a time frame on any of this?”

“No. Jack is still learning to control his powers but maybe if we focus on this he will be able to soon.”

"You good with this?" Bill asked Naomi since she seemed to be the one over the angels.

"I'll have to be I guess. It seems the souls outnumber the angels and if there's more like you..."

"Oh yeah, there's more, but we don't want to fight any more than you do. I don't see how that would solve anything. So shall we strike a deal?" Bill asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I should return to Earth and talk to Dean and Sam," Castiel said. He got up to leave and John stopped him. 

"How are my boys doing?" John asked. 

"As well as can be expected." 

"And Mary? Is she with the boys?" he asked eager to know about his wife.

Castiel looked down at the floor not able to hide his regret from John and trying to find the words to tell him what the brothers told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened to Mary?"

"We will get her back." 

"Back from where? What aren't you telling me?" he growled as his hand tightened on the angel blade as he gripped Cas‘s trench coat in his fist.

"All I know is what Dean and Sam told me. I had been killed by Lucifer so I wasn't there. She was defending them against Lucifer, and trying to force him into the rift before it closed and before they could stop him, Lucifer pulled her in with him and it closed. She's trapped in the other world with him." 

John's face became like stone as he listened to the explanation. He knew Mary would give her life to save their boys so he couldn't fault her for that. And he was sure she wasn't dead, he would feel it even if she wasn't on Earth. 

"We hope when Jack is stronger he can open the rift again and we can go through and save her," Castiel added.

"You do that. I know she's alive still. You save her," he insisted. "And tell my boys I miss them and take care of each other."

"I can do that. Do what you can here and we will work on it from Earth. We will find a way to save Heaven." 

"Castiel, I am closing Heaven until we can find a solution to this. If you need to return you will have to contact me on angel radio," Naomi told him as he was leaving. 

Castiel nodded his response and headed for the portal that would take him back to Earth with the urgent mission of saving Heaven. He couldn’t let his home be destroyed and doom the world below. He could not imagine the Earth overrun with the spirits of Heaven who would be lost and not know what was going on with them.  
======================================  
A/N: Now they know the perils that Heaven and the Earth face. Cas Jack do it? Thank you for reading my story. Comments would make my day. NC


	11. Chapter 11

Jack wandered into the kitchen the next morning to find Dean and Sam already up and having breakfast. 

"Good morning, I'm glad you are back," Jack greeted them, excitement in his voice.

"Morning Jack," Sam said.

"Kid," Dean mumbled.

"You want some breakfast Jack?" Sam asked.

"I can make my own," he said proudly. Jack went to the cabinet and got a box of cereal and bowl. He got the milk and fixed a bowl of cereal. 

"That's not the best breakfast, sugary cereal," Sam gently chastised him.

"Castiel didn't seem to mind, but I think it was because he was afraid to cook. Where is Castiel?" Jack asked sensing he wasn’t there.

"Yeah, last time that happened wasn't a pretty site," Dean agreed with a chuckle remembering the clean up. "He's gone on an errand, but should be back in a few days."

"Alright," Jack accepted the answer without any further questions.

"I'll try to make sure you have a better breakfast from now on. At least eat a banana too," Sam told Jack.

"I can't wait to show you what I have learned while you were gone," he said before taking a bite of his cereal. 

"Good, eat and you can show us afterwards." 

"Cas says I'm doin' really good," Jack mumbled around a mouth of cereal. "He says I'm catching on very fast as my grace builds inside of me."

"We need to work on manners too. How 'bout chewing and swallowing your food first before talking," Sam scolded him. “You don’t need to pick up any of Dean’s bad habits.”

"Yes, I can do that," Jack nodded before taking another bite.

"I saw from the books you're reading you're learning about the monsters we hunt," Sam commented.

"Castiel said I could start learning about them so I could help on hunts." 

"You'll need a lot more training before going on a hunt," Dean told him.

"I know, but I'm learning fast. Watch," Jack said as he raised his hand toward the cereal box and stared hard at it. It slowly rose from the table and hovered there and then spun around before dropping back to the table. "I can do bigger things too."

"That's great Jack!" Sam praised him. 

"And I can form energy balls, but only small ones. Cas doesn't want me to have an accident if I lose control of it." 

"I'd say you're coming along pretty good," Sam applauded him.

"Castiel said I need to practice every day to get better and stronger so I can help," Jack stated.

"He's right," Dean agreed.

"We do it outside, would you like to come with me? I enjoy the outdoors," he asked Sam.

"Sure I'll come with you, Dean wanna join us?" 

"Naw, you guys go ahead, I'm good," Dean waved to them as he poured a second cup of coffee. He wanted to check the Men of Letters archives to see if they had any information on alternate worlds or realities but he didn't want Sam to know. He was having a hard enough time dealing with their Mom's disappearance and possible death and he didn't want to add to it.

Jack finished his cereal and put his bowl in the sink so they could go outside to practice. They headed up the stairs and out the door leaving Dean alone. Jack led him to a small clearing that seemed to have been mowed and saw two lounge chairs sitting near the forest edge and saw bird feeders hanging from the trees. He knew this had not been here before and figured Cas must have set this up for Jack.

"You can take a seat and I will practice," Jack told him moving a few steps from him.

"Alright," Sam said dropping into a chair, surprised at how comfortable it turned out to be. He watched as Jack went through some breathing exercises with his eyes closed for a minute as he centered himself. When he opened his eyes, Sam could see them glowing with angel grace as he looked at the chair beside Sam and raised his hand, slowly lifting it from the ground. Jack tweeted a smile and spun it around before sitting it back down. Sam clapped his hands and suddenly grabbed the arms of his chair as it was lifted from the ground with him still in it. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as it continue to rise until it was five feet off the ground. "Sit it down easy Jack." 

"Don't worry; I can raise you higher if you like?" Jack offered in enthusiasm. He laughed at the expression on Sam’s face as he held him in the air.

"No, no, that's fine. I'd like to go down now," Sam assured him.

Jack smiled as he lowered the chair back to the ground much to Sam's relieve. He looked to the edge of the woods and focused on a large boulder embedded in the ground and pinched his eyebrows together as he pulled it from the ground and moved it to the other side of the clearing where several others sat. Jack tired of that after a few more times doing it, and formed his hands into a circle and forced the energy into them making a small ball of power. Castiel cautioned him about making it too big since he could cause a lot of destruction if released. He played with it expanding and shrinking it before tossing it in the sky to let it pop in an array of colors.

"I'm impressed Jack. You are picking this up fast," Sam told him when Jack turned to look at him. 

"I know, Castiel is going to see if I can fly soon and I can't wait," Jack told him sitting down beside him. "I like to sit out here and watch the world go by. If we're quiet animals will come out. It's so nice to watch them."

They sat quietly by the forest edge and watched the birds that came to the feeders and the squirrels that scampered through the trees. Sam started wide eyed as a bird landed on Jack's outstretched finger. It sat there and looked at Jack for a moment before chirping and flying away. A rabbit hopped to the edge of the clearing and looked at them, not seeming afraid of them. Jack smiled and slowly slipped to the ground so it could hop closer. He reached a hand and gently stroked its back and scratched it around its ears. He mumbled to it and stroked its soft, silky back before it hopped back into the forest.

Sam didn't move a muscle not wanting to spoil the scene in front of him. He was amazed as Jack connected with everything around him. Looking at him now, Sam saw just how innocent and pure he seemed to be. He couldn't imagine him turning bad and hurting anyone. A soft breeze started blowing through the trees tops and he looked to Jack to see him waving his hand and realized he was doing it. He wondered if he could do more with the weather than make the wind blow. 

"How are you feeling Jack?" Sam asked after the rabbit hopped away. 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked cocking his slightly like Castiel would do. It seemed he was picking up traits from all of them.

"Well, I know you may look like an adult, but your mind is still young, a child, and there's a lot being thrown at you. You're trying to learn to control and use your powers. You're trying to find your place in this world. You're experiencing everything for the first time here. I just want to be sure you're handling everything okay. Is there anything you'd like to talk about or have questions on?" 

Jack frowned slightly and Sam could tell his mind was working before he spoke. "Is there a church around here?"

"Ummm...Yeah....I'm sure there is why?" Sam asked confused by his request.

"I'd like to visit it. I would like to say a prayer to my Mom," Jack stated. 

"Well, you don't have to be in a church to pray to her," Sam said. "You could do it right here. What better place than here in nature, God's creation. I'm sure if you pray anywhere she will hear you." 

"I think I will do that," Jack said walking into the woods away from Sam. He stopped just within Sam's sight and knelt down among the trees and brush. He interlaced his fingers and brought them to his chest as he looked upward.

Sam couldn't hear what Jack was saying but the earnest look on his face made him smile. He arched his eyebrows when a shaft of sunlight broke through the tree branches to shine on Jack's face making him seem angelic. He looked away wanting to give him his privacy and wondered why he hadn't come out here more. It was nice and relaxing and he didn't get enough of that anymore. He was startled when the boulder Jack moved earlier was suddenly drifting by him and replaced where it came from. He looked up and saw Jack with a smirk on his face, thinking he got a joke past Sam. 

spn

It was late afternoon when a knocking at the bunker door had Sam heading up the stairs to see who it was. He opened the door to let Castiel back in and frowned as he brushed past him and hurried down the stairs. Sam followed closely behind him wondering what was wrong.

"We have a problem," Castiel started when Jack and Dean joined them in the map room.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Heaven is failing. There are not enough angels to keep it running properly. Even the personal Heavens are breaking down."

"Why is that happening?" Sam inquired.

"It is run by angel grace and we have almost been wiped out. The few that are left are not going to be enough to keep it going much longer." 

"So what happens if it shuts down?" Dean asked.

"All the souls that are in Heaven will fall to the Earth as ghost." 

"All the souls?" Sam questioned as those words sunk in. He didn't know how many that was, but he was sure it would destroy the world.

"I could go to Heaven and see if I can help," Jack offered to have all three turn to look at him.

"Not happening," Dean stated firmly.

"No Jack," Castiel said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sam added.

All the no's had Jack slumping his shoulders and sighing in disappointment. 

"But I think you still may be able to help," Castiel said.

"How?" Jack questioned perking up and looking at him.

"You woke me up from the Empty and I got sent back." 

"And you think maybe Jack could wake some more angels and they could be sent back to help Heaven," Sam said figuring out what Cas was thinking.

"Yes, exactly. We have to do something for Heaven. We can't let it fall. The world would not survive all the souls coming back to Earth," Castiel told them. "Bobby, John, and the Harvelles, are going to try and help from their end."

"Wait? You saw Dad and Bobby and the Harvelles?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, they helped me get out of Heaven when they came to see why their Heavens were breaking down. They were going to have someone named Ash see if he could do anything until we can complete our plan."

"Man Ash, gotta love him," Dean chuckled. "He had Heaven figured out in no time and had the run of the place."

“Oh, Bobby and your father send their regards,” Cas told the brothers.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, a silent communication passing between them as they thought of their father and Bobby and the Harvelles. They were glad everyone was at least together and could help.

"So how does Jack know what angels to wake up?" Sam asked. "There are a few I'm not anxious to see again and I don't think they will want to help us."

"He can access my memories and I can show him the ones we want. I think the first one should be Gabriel since he is an archangel."

"Yeah, good idea and who else?"

"Anna." Sam offered getting a knowing look from Dean at the choice after the last time they saw her. “I know she killed me, but she was under Michael's influence and though she was doing the right thing. I think she would be a strong ally. She had been influenced by Naomi too, so maybe bringing her back has broken that link.”

“Yeah, I think we can convince her to work with us,” Dean agreed. Sam’s logic was good so he would go with it, and they were going to Heaven and wouldn’t be here on Earth to cause problems here.

"Joshua, and how about Gadreel? He did give his life to free Cas and help save humanity from Metatron." 

"Some from my garrison would be good like Theo, Daniel, Inias, Ezra, and Hannah. They will help keep order and I know they would want to keep Heaven from failing."

"Oh and Alfie, he seemed like an okay angel dude," Dean added.

"You mean Samandrial," Castiel asked. 

"Yes, the wiener kid."

“Ambriel and maybe Hester. Although she did want to kill me last time I saw her.” 

“Maybe she’ll change her mind when she finds out what’s going on.” 

“Did anyone write these down?” Dean asked already forgetting half the names. 

“Alright I got Gabe, Anna, Gadreel, Joshua...” Sam started as he scribbled on a piece of paper.

“Samandrial, Theo, Ambriel, Ezra, Daniel, Ezekiel and Hannah,” Jack spouted off making them all look at him. “I have a good memory.” 

"What about this Entity thing that rules the Empty? How do we deal with it? You said it didn‘t want to let you go when you woke up."

"That is why I want Gabriel woke up first. I'm hoping Jack can help me communicate with him and fill him in on what we are trying to do. If anyone can irritate the Entity enough to get kicked out of the Empty, I’m sure it’s Gabriel. And if we wake up the others, It will want them all gone so It can sleep and not be in pain.”

“That just might work,” Sam noted. 

“Okay, do you think Jack is strong enough to do this?” 

“We have to try, I don’t know any other options,” Castiel said. “Jack I want you to go through my memories and find each of these angels so you know who they are. That way you will know who to wake.”

Jack went to stand behind Castiel and placed his hands on either side of his head. His eyes began to glow golden as he assessed Castiel’s memories and began to roam through them. 

“Cas you okay?” Sam asked when he saw the pained look on his face.

“I’m fine,” Cas grunted, clenching his jaw and fighting the pain.

“I am almost finished,” Jack said. “Just need to find three more.”

“Hurry Jack,” Sam urged seeing how pale Cas was getting. 

“Done,” Jack stated stepping back from Cas. 

Cas leaned over holding his head as the pain radiated through it. He waited for his grace to take away the hurt before looking up at the others. 

“You okay Cas?” Dean asked.

“Yes, the pain will go away soon.” 

“I say we have dinner, get a good night’s sleep and hit this first thing in the morning,” Dean said. 

“I agree, Cas you need to rest and Jack needs to be fully charged,” Sam added.

“Cas, can you tell if Jack is ready for something this big or are we going to need to wait longer?”

“I am not sure, it would be better to have them all woke up at the same time. I don’t think the Entity would be happy to be woke up twice. He might decide to do something different.”

“We’ll leave it up to you to determine this then.”

“If I have to, I will give Jack my grace to boost his powers. If I don’t drain all of it, it will restore again.”

“Let’s see what Jack can do before do that Cas. We just got you back man, don’t need to lose you now.”

“Alright,” Cas replied a small smile on his lips at his concern for him. He knew Dean and Sam thought of him as a brother and part of their family, but it felt good to get confirmation of that. 

“Who’s turn to make dinner?” Dean asked.

"Mine, Jack do you want to help me?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I would like that. I'd like to learn how to cook." he replied.   
===================================================  
A/N: It's up to Jack to find the angels and wake them, and hope Gabriel can bluff his way out, alone with the others. Did I pick the right ones? Thank you for taking the journey with me. Comments make my day. NC


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone gathered in the library the next morning after breakfast to put their plan into action. If they could get the chosen angels out of the Empty and back into Heaven, they hoped it would be enough to get Heaven back on track and stop the souls from falling to Earth.

“Okay, is everyone ready to do this?” Dean asked looking around at the others.

“As ready as we’ll be I guess,” Sam said. He was nervous about letting Jack try to use his powers for this since they didn't know if he could control them.

“Jack see if you can find Gabriel, focus only on him,” Castiel told Jack. “Remember what you did to find me. I know you can do this,” he tried to encourage him giving him positive feedback.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to relax as he brought the face of Gabriel up in his mind. He remembered seeing some of the last scenes of Gabriel and his death from Castiel’s mind and concentrated on him. He winced as his powers forced their way out and a sound wave emitted from Jack bouncing outward. 

Dean, Sam and Castiel felt the tingling of energy fill the room. They looked around at each other and waited knowing this was how it started before. Silence filled the room as they remained still, not wanting to distract Jack but watched him closely. 

“How will we know if he wakes up?” Dean whispered to Castiel.

“If you feel him Jack, I need to talk to him,” Castiel spoke softly to him, ignoring Dean's question.

Jack hadn’t opened his eyes as he let himself go following the wave. He found himself suddenly in a darkness like no other. It was a cold, dense, empty feeling, void of stimulation of any kind and he didn’t like it, but he didn't pull back knowing this was important and he needed to accomplish it.

A mound started to move on the floor as the angel rolled over and opened his eyes to the blackness. It took him several minutes to slowly sit up and look around. 

“Well hell, what have the Winchesters done now?” he asked with a sigh knowing this had their name written all over it.

Jack reached a hand out toward Castiel and waited for him to take it. He let his hand trail up his arm to his temple and placed two fingers there. Castiel closed his eyes when he felt Jack in his mind. He knew Jack must have found Gabriel and was trying to connect them.

“Gabriel can you hear me?” Castiel said in his mind. 

“Yo bro, this is some kind of crazy here. Wanna clue me in on what’s going on?” Gabriel asked when he heard Castiel’s voice in his head. He looked around taking in his surroundings as he tried to piece together what had happened to him.

“You are in the Empty and you were in an eternal sleep, but we need you here. You know Heaven is failing and if we don’t get some angels back there it will fall. It will be destroyed and the Earth alone with it if all the souls fell.” 

“Guess it was much worse than I thought? So what’s the plan to get me out of here then?” Gabriel asked.

“There is an Entity in that place that will try to make you go back to sleep but you have to fight it. There will be more angels waking up and it is going to enrage him and cause him pain. It's a bully and a dick, but don't give in to Its demands. You have to convince It to let all of you go or we will start waking up everyone there and the Entity will never sleep again. Tell It we will not be stopped.”

“Whoa dude, tall orders here. But I think I can handle it. Who better to get under someone’s skin than a Trickster?” Gabriel chuckled rubbing his hands together with glee.

“Find the others, there are ten other angels besides you that will be waking. It may take the Entity a little time to find you if you keep moving around.”

“So who won the jackpot and is waking up?” Gabriel asked.

“Samandrial, Theo, Ambriel, Ezra, Daniel, Ezekiel, Hannah, Anna, Gadreel, Joshua and you.” Castiel named off the eleven angels.

“Good choices bro. So how am I to find our brothers and sisters?”

“Jack is going to start waking up the others one by one. I think you will find each other. You will be drawn together since you are the only ones awake in that place and your grace will search out the others. I don’t know where the Entity will drop you, maybe tell him to send you to Lebanon, Kansas. But It night not be too cooperative.”

“Bro only you would come up with this plan. Are the Winchesters there too?”

“Yes, we will wait to hear from you. Jack will be waking up others now. Be careful Gabriel.”

“Hey, I’ve already died once, don’t want to do it again any time soon bro.” 

Jack pulled back and dropped his hand from Castiel’s temple and began to mumble to himself the names of the other angels they needed woke up. He could feel his body heating as his powers grew.

“Gadreel...Joshua...Daniel....Anna....Ezekiel....Ezra...Ambriel...Samandrial....Hannah...Theo....” Jack mumbled seeing each face in his mind as he concentrated on seeking them out and putting a spark of life back into each of them. 

Sam and Dean watched Jack as he stiffened and began to breath faster. Sweat began to bead up on his forehead and trickle down his face as his power radiated faster and harder making Sam and Dean stumble from the room. It was more than a human could handle.

“Are you feeling disoriented and sick?” Dean asked Sam as he gulped down the bile in the back of his throat.

“Big time. We may need to go outside...” Sam gasped as he stumbled toward the stairs, holding a hand to his mouth. 

Dean only nodded and headed up behind him and fell out the door with Sam to gulp in fresh air and let his head clear. He leaned over with his hands on his knees as he drew in deep breaths.

“You feeling better bro?” Sam asked wiping his face on his shirt sleeve as his breathing slowed and his head cleared. 

“Man, did you feel the power coming from Jack? I’ve never felt anything like that except when Amara was released and she flexed her power and even then it didn’t feel like that.”

“Did you see Jack, he was draining himself doing that. What if it kills him? We should stop him.” 

“Cas would know if he’s in trouble. We need to trust him,” Dean replied. “You know what this world would be like if all those souls from Heaven rained down on the Earth at one time as ghosts. It would be total chaos and I don’t think anything we did would make this place livable.”

“I know, I’m just worried for him is all,” Sam said looking back toward the bunker. 

The wait seemed to take forever but was less than twenty minutes. They both turned when the creaking of the door sounded behind them, letting them know that someone was coming out. 

“You can come back in now,” Castiel told them. "He's done."

“How’s Jack?” Sam asked as he hurried back inside and down the steps.

He didn’t answer until Dean and him were in the library where Sam looked around for Jack.

“I took him to bed. He is weak and it will take some time for him to recover after what he did,” Castiel answered Sam.

“But he will be okay, right Cas?”

“I believe so. Jack used almost all his power to wake the angels but it will build back up.”

“So what now, we wait to see if the big ugly boots them out?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I told Gabriel all I could and it’s up to him now to cause enough pain for the Entity to want them gone. At least I hope that’s what It’ll do. It was painful and annoying for me to be awake. So now if eleven angels are up moving around that should be excruciating for the Entity.”

“Well if anyone can be a royal pain in the ass I’d say Gabriel fits the bill,” Dean laughed, remembering how Gabriel pissed them off over the years.

“Yeah, he can pull this off. We just need to have a little faith in him,” Sam added.

“I have been praying to God hoping he might give us a little help here. I don’t think He would want Heaven to fail anymore than we do. I know He’s off with Amara, but I still think He hears our prays,” Cas commented.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t count on him,” Dean grunted remembering how bad things were before Chuck ever really decided to help. He didn't hold much faith in him after all that had happened previously.

spn

After Gabriel ended his talk with Castiel, he began to walk around in the Empty looking for any of his brothers and sisters. Castiel was right; it seemed he was being drawn in a certain direction like there was a homing beacon guiding him. He saw movement up ahead of him and hurried toward it.

"Hey bro, you okay?" he asked as he drew closer.

"What is this place?" Joshua asked as he looked down at his hands and around at the bleakness and emptiness surrounding them.

"Joshua, Keeper of the Gardens. Nice to see you," Gabriel greeted him.

"I know you, Gabriel isn't it? You never visited the Garden much. Although most of the archangels didn‘t. It is nice to meet you, but I am not sure the circumstances are that....Pleasant."

"Yeah, well that wasn‘t one of my hangouts true, right now we've got to find the others 'cause Heaven is in trouble," Gabriel told him. "Seems too many of us have kicked the bucket."

"That is not good, but what others? I see no others."

"They are here, can't you feel the tug? The others are not far away."

Joshua closed his eyes for a moment and let his senses spread out around him. "Yes, yes they are around us." 

"So we need to rally the troops 'cause the big guy over this place is not going to like us being awake." 

"Are we going to have to fight?" 

"I'm hoping to avoid that with my witty charm," Gabriel shrugged, patting him on the shoulder as they continued on through the place in search of others.

spn

"Hello can anyone hear me?" a female voice called out as she carefully walked through the darkness. It seemed her body gave off just enough light for her to see in front of her. She was ever aware of the vast emptiness around her wondering if it ever ended.

"Hello..." a soft voice called to her. 

"I hear you, stay where you are I'll come to you," she said. She walked faster toward where the voice came from and saw a dimness ahead of her. "Hello I'm here."

A teenager turned to look at her with fright in his eyes. "Where are we?" 

"It's okay, I'm Anna and you are....Samandrial right?" she questioned.

"Yes, but I don't understand? I died and ceased to exist. How is this possible?" 

"I don't know, I was killed too, but something brought us back."

"Could it be God? Has he come back?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm thinking if God did this He would not have left us here, wherever here is," she replied looking around.

"I don't like this place, it seems to want to pull my light from me."

"Fight it! We can't let it overcome us. There has to be a reason we are awake. Come with me, let's see if there are others," she said taking his arm and guiding him along with her.

"Is that someone ahead of us?" Samandrial asked pointing to what looked like a shimmer of light.

"I think you are right. Stay behind me and let me see who it is," she said as they moved closer to the small light ahead of them.

A figure turned as they approached and Anna straightened up taller and smiled. "Ezekiel, it is good to see you." 

"Anna, I have not seen you since we last fought together. Do you know what is going on? I know this is not anywhere in Heaven and it is not on the Earth either."

"I'm not sure, but there were rumors eons ago of a place that angels went if they died and this might be it."

"My last memory was plunging to Earth after being expelled from Heaven and burning up." 

"The angels were expelled from Heaven?" she questioned in shock. "I have missed quiet a bit since I was killed it seems." 

"I think we should keep moving. I have a feeling there are others out there."

"I agree. Samandrial it is good to see you once again," Ezekiel spoke softly to the young angel.

"And I you," Samandrial replied bowing humbly to the angel. He knew his place among the angels and was respectful of it. 

"Let's continue," Anna told them not wanting to stay in one place too long. She had a sense it was not safe and if there were others, they needed to find them. 

They moved cautiously on through the blackness searching until they heard voices ahead of them. Anna held up her hand for them to stop and listened trying to hear who the voices belonged to. She moved them closer and was surprised when one of the voices spoke to her.

"Well Anna, long time no see. How's it been for you?" Gabriel asked.

Anna squinted and stopped short when she saw the archangel drawing closer. 

"Gabriel?" she asked in surprise when she recognized his grace.

"In the flesh," he beamed. "It seems the flock is finding each other. This is good saves us trying to track you all down. It seems we still have a few missing ones." 

"Do you know what's going on here? How we got here and what is going on?"

"The how part is easy, we died and this is the Empty."

"Are we supposed to be awake? Why is it just us?" Anna asked.

"You remember Castiel right? He fell to help the Winchesters save the world. Well now our home is in danger and needs saving."

"You mean Heaven?" Anna replied. 

"What is happening to Heaven?" Ezekiel asked.

They were interrupted as other angels started making their way toward them following the light that was growing around them since they were together. 

"Okay, let's see if we're missing anyone," Gabriel announced as he started to count the angels standing around him. "One, two, three....and I make eleven. The gangs all here and I think its time to meet the beast," he said turning when a black form started forming from the darkness of the floor. It grew and took shape until it stood before the angels. "Well if you're not one handsome sonovabitch," Gabriel laughed when he stared at his own face. The angels behind him took defensive positions not sure what was going on since Gabriel hadn't got a chance to tell them.  
==========================================  
A/N: Of course Gabriel would be the logical choice to rile someone up. All have gathered and hope they can get back to the Earth. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Reviews are great if you can leave one. NC


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed everything stopped as Gabriel and the Entity that looked like him faced off. The other angels waited not sure what to think now that the Entity let itself be known. They were confused about this being since none of them had any knowledge of It before now.

"Why are you awake? You should be sleeping the eternal sleep like all the others here," the Entity growled making Gabriel stand taller and look at it with interest. 

"Well you may have my good looks, but you sure as hell don't sound like me," Gabriel shot back. "Bet you don't have my witty charm either."

"Enough!" the Entity screeched. "I command you to sleep!"

Gabriel laughed at his rage only making him madder. "You know Castiel was right, you are a dick."

"Castiel..." the Entity spat in disgust knowing the name. "He was a thorn in my side. Never before has anyone woke in my realm and now there are more of you. It has to stop."

"Oh yeah Cassie gave me the low down. Seems you don't like us waking up do you? Are we bothering you?" Gabriel teased trying to push his buttons. “Are we like insects buzzing around in your head never giving you peace?” he asked wiggling his fingers at the Entity.

“Maybe we can be reasonable and discuss this problem and come up with a solution,” Joshua suggested in his quiet, mild voice.

"No, no one should be able to wake up and now it has happened twice and that is two times too many. It must be stopped!" 

"Well...You know one way is to send us back to Earth, preferably in Kansas, but anywhere would be fine," Gabriel shrugged his shoulders like it was a no brainier. 

“No! You must sleep!” he screamed sending Gabriel stumbling backwards into the other angels who were mumbling among themselves.

“Oh yeah that’s gonna make me want to sleep alright,” Gabriel sneered as he got his balance. “We’re not giving in to you. We will fight you. What can you do kill us again? Done that, and look, we came back.” 

“The pain must stop! I have to stop it!” the Entity wailed as he clutched his head tightly between his hands and looked menacingly at the angels.

“Why are we awake Gabriel? You have not told us,” Ezekiel asked knowing the others wanted answers too.

“Seems Heaven is going downhill fast and if we don’t get back...Well there might not be a Heaven anymore,” Gabriel told the angels shocking them with the facts. 

“I do not care about any of that, I just want the sound of nothingness to reign once again,” the Entity insisted.

spn

Dean handed Sam a beer and took a seat at the table in the library. Sam looked up at him for a moment before going back to his laptop. He was trying to keep busy so he wouldn’t dwell and stress on everything that was happening.

“How’s Jack?” Dean finally asked when Sam didn’t speak.

“Pretty much the same. Cas got him up to drink something and go to the bathroom and he’s resting again. Cas thinks he‘ll be okay once his grace builds back up.” 

“It’s only been a day since he used his mojo to wake up the angels. He’s still learning so it may take him longer to snap back.” 

“I’m just worried about him. He wanted to please us all by doing this, but what if it did something to him that can’t be fixed? He might not have known he was hurting himself.” 

“I don’t think you give the kid enough credit. He’ll be okay,” Dean said. “I don’t think something like this would kill him or anything, maybe just make him weak for a while.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Sam sighed. “I think I’ll go check on him and give Cas a break.” Sam got up and headed toward the bedrooms his concerns still showing on his face. He stopped in the doorway of Jack’s bedroom and looked in to see Castiel sitting by the bed. He could just hear music playing in the background from Jack’s laptop and wondered if it was Kelly’s favorite songs.

Castiel looked toward the door when he felt Sam’s presence nearby. “Hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas, how is he?” Sam asked stepping into the room.

“He is still building his grace but it is slow. That‘s why he‘s still out of it.” 

“I thought I could sit with him for awhile if you wanna take a break.” 

Castiel could sense Sam’s need to be with Jack and got up. “I will be in the library if you need me.” 

“Thanks Cas,” Sam said taking his place by the bed, settling into the chair. He heard Cas leave the room and looked at Jack’s pale face in the dim light of the lamp sitting by his bed and saw just how young he looked and so innocent laying there sleeping.

Jack moaned softly and rolled his head before opening his eyes in slits to look at Sam. 

“Hey Jack, how ya feeling?” Sam asked gently. 

“T’red,” Jack slurred as he tried to wet his lips. “Feelin’ better.”

“Here, try to drink something,” Sam told him taking the bottle of water sitting on the nightstand and holding the straw to his lips. He held it there so Jack could swallow several times before pushing it away. He smiled weakly and settled back down, closing his eyes. “Get some more rest. You’ll feel better soon. You just need to let yourself recharge is all. I’m sure you’ll be on your feet and running around in no time.” He ran a finger down Jack’s cheek and smiled at him hoping what he said was true. He did seem to be resting easier now and getting his strength back. He knew his worries were probably for nothing. Jack was Lucifer’s son and he was impossible to kill. Even though Jack only had half his DNA, he was sure it was enough to keep him alive. 

spn

Castiel found Dean sitting at the table in the library sipping on a beer and joined him. He looked at the abandoned beer bottle in front of him thinking it was Sam’s. 

“How long do you think it’ll take before maybe we know anything?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. With that many angels awake, it is bound to cause the Entity extreme pain and agony. He will want it to stop fast. I am not sure how long I was awake before being thrown back to Earth. There’s really no way to determine time there. It’s like it doesn’t exist.”

“Will you be able to tell if they come back?” 

“Yes, there will be a disturbance in time/space reality if that many angels suddenly appear here on Earth. I will know, I will sense them.” 

“Good to know. Let’s hope Gabriel is his charming self and can get them kicked out.”

“I think he will be able to do that. He can be annoying.” 

“Might as well help yourself to Sammy’s beer, he never touched it,” Dean offered tilting his bottle to the one sitting in front of Cas.

“Thanks,” Cas replied sensing Dean didn’t want to drink alone. He took a sip of the beer, tasting every molecule of it and wondering why it seemed so appealing to humans. He kept his thoughts to himself not wanting to spoil Dean’s enjoyment of the drink. 

“Be honest with me Cas, is the kid going to be okay?” Dean asked a serious tone in his voice. 

“I don’t know. There’s never anyone like Jack before so there’s nothing to compare him to. I can only guess.” 

“But being half angel and his father an archangel, that’s in his favor right?”

“Yes, it makes him much stronger than any other nephilim that was ever born. We have to give him time.” 

spn

“You can not be awake! This is my domain, my world, I rule here, no one else!” the Entity growled as he fought the raging pain coursing through him. Never in his existence had this happened and now it has happened twice in such a short period of time it was driving him mad. 

“Well you handsome devil, it looks like your world is changing,” Gabriel goated him. He knew from what Castiel said he had to make him angry enough to want them all gone.

“No, I can’t allow that,” he demanded, throwing a punch at Gabriel knocking him down at the feet of the others.

“You do know we outnumber you ten to one and we have fought in the wars of Heaven. You won’t find us easy to push around no matter if you can take us all down,” Gabriel stated firmly as the other warrior angels gathered behind him. 

“No one can beat me or destroy me. I am forever,” the Entity told them.

“That may be all well and good, but if you want to ever go back to sleep I would advise you to send us back to Earth.”

“We will not be put back to sleep when our home is in danger,” Gadreel snarled standing tall ready to do battle. 

“We will never give up this fight,” Anna added. 

Other angels voiced their agreement and gathered around the smaller angels ready to fight until the last angel. No one wanted to see Heaven fall. It was their home. A place that they were to protect and care for. They thought of all the souls in Heaven that would be lost forever and a world that would be destroyed and it enforced their will. 

“I could fight each and every one of you, but unless you sleep; I can not sleep. There is no way out of here unless I allow it,” the Entity stated.

“So allow it already. You know it’s the only way,” Gabriel shrugged. "Quite being a dumb ass and just do it already."

“No, no no....”

“Oh and Castiel had a message for you. Now let me be sure I get this right...He said to tell you if we are not send back to Earth, there will be more of us that will awaken until there will be so many you will go insane. What will you do then if eleven turned into twenty, fifty, one hundred? What will you do then?”

“That can’t be done.”

“Think about it, if Castiel was able to wake this many up, why can’t he wake up more? What’s to stop him? I wouldn’t think to long on it or we might have some more company.” Gabriel suggested as he looked off into the dim light of the Empty. "How many angels do you think are here?"

“I must think...Can’t think with all this static buzzing around me,” the Entity complained as he moved away from the flock of angels. 

“Is what you said true Gabriel? Is Heaven in trouble?” Theo asked.

“Yes, it’s has to be bad for Castiel to go to these extremes to bring us back,” Gabriel told them.

“We must get back then,” Daniel mumbled as the other angels nodded and agreed with him.

“I’m working on it,” Gabriel told them. “I think I’m wearing him down.”

The angels all turned to watch the Entity stride back toward them a look of sheer determination on his face. 

“Oh I know that look,” Gabriel mumbled as they all waited to see what was going to happen. 

“I have never made a...Deal. Never needed to, but I don’t think I have a choice here if I am to ever find any peace again,” the Entity surmised.

“Now you’re talking sense here,” Gabriel preened with delight.

“How can I be sure this won’t happen again?” 

“Guess you’ll have to take it at face value. Remember we didn’t wake ourselves up. Someone else did that, and if they can do that....What else might he or she be able to do? I think I’d quit while I’m ahead,” Gabriel offered. “With us gone you can go back to sleep. Isn’t that what you want? To be at peace once again?”

“I find no other solution to this problem but to make you all go away.”

“Exactly! That is what I have been saying all alone. Send us back to Earth; get us out of your hair.” 

The Entity looked at the angels in disgust and waved his hand making them disappear from his sight. When the last of the angels faded away he sighed, "Finally, at last I can sleep,” he said before slowly melting down into the floor to sleep once again. All was deadly quiet once again in the Empty and darkness returned.  
==============================================  
A/N: The plan has worked, Gabriel was able to rile the Entity enough to get them out of the Empty. Only a few more chapters to go and this story will be over. I hope you have enjoyed the journey with me and will come back for the next one. I do like comments. NC


	14. Chapter 14

By the third day, Jack was finally up and moving around the bunker and feeling better. His grace was still replenishing, and he was almost back to normal. Castiel would not allow him to practice until he was stronger, so he watched movies on the laptop and read about the world. Sam kept him company and they talked about many different subjects to pass the time. He tried to educate him on things that you couldn't learn from a book, but most of all, he enjoyed spending time with him. Jack was helping him as much as he was helping Jack.

Dean wanted to teach Jack to play poker or introduce him to a few naughty websites, but Sam forbid it. He didn't want Jack corrupted. They were sitting in the library having breakfast on the fifth day when Castiel suddenly stiffened and stood up looking upwards toward the ceiling. 

"Cas what is it?" Dean asked seeing his stranger than usual behavior. 

"I can feel them. Gabriel did it; he got the Entity to send them back!" Castiel exclaimed getting up not sure what to do.

"I think I feel them too," Jack said perking up. "I did it, it worked then!" he cried out happily.

“Good work Jack,” Sam praised him patting him on the back, making Jack beam with his accomplishment.

"Any idea where they are?" Dean asked. 

“I’m not sure....” Cas started as he tried to sense their location.

All eyes fell on Dean as his cell began to ring. Dean dug it out of his pocket and answered it. “Hello.”

“It’s a good think you’re predictable Dean-o,” Gabriel greeted him. “And that I have such a good memory for numbers.”

“Gabriel, so you got everyone kicked out of there?” Dean said putting his cell on speaker. "I figured if anyone could irritate an Entity enough to get thrown out it was you. You do have a way of riling people up."

“Gabriel it is good to hear your voice,” Castiel said. 

“Cassie, man, talk about a dump....That is one place I don’t want to visit again.”

“Don’t get yourself killed again then,” Dean noted, looking at the others who stared at him frowning. “What?” 

“Did It send everyone out?” Castiel asked, wanting to be sure their plan worked.

“Yep, I got the feeling he didn’t like our company, but I gotta say, he was one handsome dude,” he preened.

“Where are you?” Sam asked, ignoring Gabriel’s pun.

“We’re at some gas station about fifty miles from Lebanon heading east. Hold on....” 

They could hear voices in the background and yelling before Gabriel came back to the phone.

“We’re at exit 139 off of 36. Not much here so you can’t miss it.”

“Hang tight, we’re on our way,” Dean told him. "And stay out of trouble. Don't need to bail your asses out of jail."

"Really dude, there's not a human jail that could hold us," he retorted. “Oh guys, bring a van, no way you’re gonna cram us all in that hunk of metal of yours.”

“Really?” Dean said sarcastically. “I though we’d tie you to the trunk and hood. And don‘t insult my ride, it's a classic.”

“Don’t worry we will get a useable vehicle,” Castiel noted before things got ugly. He knew how Dean felt about his car and didn’t take kindly to someone insulting it. He ended the call before anything else could be said.

“Why don’t you and Sammy go get a van and Jack and me will head to the gas station,” Dean said. He got up and slipped on his jacket as the others got up to follow.

“There’s a rental place in town that should have what we need,” Sam told Cas as they headed up the stairs.

“C’mon kid you can ride shotgun this time,” Dean told Jack as they headed for the Impala.

“Cool,” Jack replied excitement in his voice as he opened the passenger door and got in. He had not ridden in the front before and this was a big thing for him. He sat tall and wiggled around getting comfortable as he looked around with interest. He reached for the radio but Dean slapped his hand, and slowly shook his head no, it was not to be messed with. “You think I might get to drive your car someday?”

Dean chuffed a laugh and looked over at him like he couldn't believe he would even ask such a question. “Not any time soon. My Baby doesn’t like just anyone driving her. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” he cooed rubbing his hand around the steering wheel as he cranked her up and listened to her roar to life. She settled into a loud purr as he pulled from the bunker and headed out to find the angels.

Sam and Cas went into town to the rental agency to see what type of vans they had. The biggest thing they could get was an SUV that would seat five, but with Cas’s car and the Impala they could make it work. Sam thought it was better than nothing and rented it. He didn’t want to waste any more time trying to find something bigger since he was sure the angels wanted to get to Heaven. He took the lead and Castiel followed behind both anxious to get to the angels.

spn

The gas station was more a convenience store/fast food place, Dean thought as he pulled slowly into the parking lot and gave the place a once over. He quickly spotted the angels sitting outside at tables on the far side of the building. He pulled the Impala into a parking spot and cut the engine.

“You stay here Jack,” he told him before getting out.

“Why? Can’t I go meet them?” he asked Dean, disappointment in his voice.

“Look, I don’t know how they might feel about you with you being Lucifer's kid. Why don’t you wait until Cas gets here before making the rounds? He can make introductions and smooth things over.” 

“Is it because of what I am?” he asked his eyes looking at Dean with a longing of being left out.

“Something like that kid. Don’t take it personal, angels can be dicks, they can’t help it.” 

Jack slumped back in the seat but rolled the window down for some air. He could hear them talking among themselves and watched as Dean walked toward them. He wasn’t sure how to feel right now and that bothered him. He was the one who woke them and thought they should be grateful to him, but unless Cas told them, no one knew it was him. He could feel the grace of each angel and bristled slightly when a few seemed hostile toward Dean. Jack watched closely and getting ready to defend Dean if any of the angels decided to attack him.

“Well if it isn’t Dean Winchester himself,” Gabriel greeted him. 

“Glad to see you Gabe. Did you have any problems?” Dean replied looking at the other angels sitting around. He could see a little hostility crossing a couple of their faces, but ignored it. Angels could still be douche bags, even if you just saved their asses.

“Of course not. Once the Entity saw we weren’t bending to It's demands and with the threat of others being woke up, what else could It do but kick us out,” Gabriel shrugged. “But I gotta ask how the hell did you wake us up in the first place? I know Cas doesn't have that kind of power in him.” Gabriel glanced around him and saw what looked like a kid sitting in his ride, but felt he was something more. 

“I’ll let Cas explain that part. Sammy and him should be here in twenty minutes or so with transportation.” 

“Hello Dean,” Anna said as she stepped up to them, eyeing him warily. 

“Hi Anna, good to see you. Glad it's under better circumstances than last time.” He still couldn't get the memory of her killing Sam out of his head, when they went back in time to save their parents. Dean knew her mind had been messed with, but it was still hard to forget.

“Me too. Hope you don’t take that personal, I really didn’t have any control over that.” 

“Yeah, I get it,” he said looking down at the ground for a moment. Memories of when they had saved her from demons and angels came rushing back and the backseat of the Impala. He quickly pushed them down knowing now was not the time to bring those feelings up. 

“So how bad are things?” Gabriel asked actually getting serious. “I know Cas wanted me to go to Heaven before, well, you know. I died.”

“From what he said pretty bad. He found out that even the individual Heaven’s are breaking down leaving souls to wander around up there. I don’t know how much longer it can continue to exist.”

“Well let’s hope we’re enough to get it back on tract and maybe we can stop any further corruption.” 

“I know you guys don’t eat or drink, but does anyone want anything?” he asked raising his voice slightly to get their attention. “I’m buying.” 

The angels looked among themselves before several spoke up. 

“I’d like something cold to drink.”

“I did enjoy a milk shake once in a while.” 

“That would be interesting to try.”

“Okay, milk shakes all around. Anna wanna help me carry them out?” he asked getting a smirky look from Gabriel as they headed inside. 

“This was nice of you Dean,” Anna told him as they got in line. "I know some of them don't like working with humans, but don't take it personal."

“It’s nothing. I could use a drink myself,” he shrugged trying not to act so nervous. He stepped up to the counter and glanced at the menu above their heads on the wall. He quickly counted the heads so he’d get the right number.

“How may I help you?” a young girl asked.

“I’d like four vanilla shakes, four strawberry shakes and four chocolate shakes and one Pepsi, make them all medium,” Dean told her.

She looked behind him but didn’t see any other people and up at him for a moment puzzled with the order.

“Church group, they’re outside,” Dean told her, getting a smile and nod from her.

They waited as the shakes were made and slipped into the cardboard trays for easy carrying. 

“That will be thirty dollars and eleven cents,” she said ringing up the order.

Dean pulled some bills from his pocket and handed her the money. He accepted his change and they moved to the side to wait. When the order was finished, Anna picked up two trays and Dean took two stacking one on top of the other so he could carry his soda. They went back outside and sat the sweet treats on the tables for the angels.

“Okay, so there’s vanilla, strawberry and chocolate. You guys can fight over them,” he said. Dean plucked one cup from a carton and walked back to the Impala with it. “Here you go kid. Enjoy.”

“Thanks Dean what is it?” Jack asked accepting the cup and opening it to look inside.

“Strawberry milk shake.” 

“I like strawberries, but I’ve never had them like this before,” he commented glancing up at him and taking the offered straw. "The other shake was chocolate and it was good."

“Don’t worry; I think you’ll like it. Just don't drink it too fast or you'll be sorry. Brian freeze is a bummer." 

"Alright," he replied sipping on the shake. Jack's face brightened up and he smiled widely at Dean. "This is very good."

"Told you kid," Dean smirked as he sipped his soda. He looked back over at the angels as they sampled their shakes and some exchanged drinks with others. The ones who had never indulged in the treat were finding it interesting.

"Are Sam and Castiel close?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here shortly," Dean replied glancing toward the road.  
===========================================  
A/N: We have the angels in the mix now. Will they be enough to save Heaven? Thank you for reading my story and for reviews. I do like to know your thoughts. NC


	15. Chapter 15

Sam pulled the SUV into the parking lot of the gas station, and spotted the Impala parked near picnic tables with umbrellas where the angels were gathered round sitting and drinking something. He parked nearby and waited for Castiel to stop beside him before getting out. Castiel hurried over to the angels looking them over as he stepped up to Gabriel. 

“It is good to see you brother,” Castiel greeted him gripping his arm with happiness.

“Cassie, good to see you too. You must have some powerful mojo to do what you did,” Gabriel said patting him on the back. “So...How did you manage to accomplish it?”

“Jack,” Castiel said looking around for him. “Where is he?”

“In the car. I wasn’t sure the reception he would get,” Dean told him nodding toward the Impala.

“Jack, you can get out now,” Castiel told him silently. “These are your brothers and sisters.” 

Jack got out of the car and walked to Castiel as he looked in wonder at the others around him. He could see their grace inside of them and began to name them in his mind. 

“Hi, I’m Jack,” he said giving a small wave since he wasn’t sure how to act. 

“Jack is the one who woke you up. He‘s the one that‘s giving you a second chance at life,” Cas announced placing a hand on his shoulder and tensing to protect him if needed. He wasn’t sure how they would accept him since nephilims were not thought highly of and most had been killed long ago.

“Jack is it? Well thank you,” Gabriel said moving forward to shake his hand. He looked to Castiel with a frown as he scanned the boy and realized what he was. “Something you wanna tell me Cassie?” 

“He is the son of Lucifer and a human named Kelly Kline,” Castiel told him, being honest. "But I was chosen by his mother to raise him, he's my son now,, and Dean and Sam are helping me with his upbringing."

The angels began to mumble among themselves about him being a nephilim and should not be allowed to live. It was wrong to allow him in this world. Dean and Sam stepped between Jack and the angels ready to defend him if necessary as Castiel raised his hand.

“Brothers and sisters, I know what we have been taught, but it was wrong. Jack is a mere child in angel years though he looks like an adult in physical form. He is still learning and has been a great help to us. He woke me in the Empty just like you so that we may help save Heaven. No matter his father, he has a good heart and soul I will not allow anyone to harm him,” Castiel announced to them boldly as he stood tall and his grace pulsed within him.

Gabriel looked at Jack and saw the innocence of a child in his eyes and a hint of fear. He could feel the tremendous power that he possessed and knew he could kill everyone of them if he wanted to, but he didn’t think Jack realized it. Gabriel could sense that only a small portion of his powers had been accessed.

“Castiel is right. We can’t judge him by who his father is or what he is. Remember Lucifer was good for a time before his soul was stained and he rebelled. I stand with my brother on this; no harm will come to him. He is half archangel and has great potential if nourished and guided. Now why don’t we load up and go save Heaven?” Gabriel stated knowing he was more or less their leader since he was an archangel. 

“They are right, Heaven is our top priority,” Anna agreed looking at the others to show she supported Castiel and Gabriel. 

None tried to argue with them and some nodded their heads they agreed too. The angels got up and headed for the SUV and Castiel’s car deciding on who was riding where. 

“Thanks Anna,” Castiel whispered to her in passing and she gave him a nod. 

“I can take three,” Dean said as they milled around the vehicles dividing up. “Sammy you driving the SUV?”

“Yeah, and Cas his car so there’s room for five with me, and four with Cas that leaves two to ride with you,” he replied.

“Okay, whoever’s coming with me get in the back,” Dean announced loudly.

Anna looked toward the car, and moved that way along with Samandrial.

“Alfie, good to see you again,” Dean greeted him as he climbed in back.

“Hello,” Alfie said looking at Jack as he got in front. 

“Hi, I’m Jack,” Jack replied trying to be friendly and curious about the angel that looked his age.

“Samandrial but some call me Alfie.” 

“I like that name I will call you Alfie too.” 

Dean looked over the hood of the Impala when he saw Gadreel walking toward the SUV Sam was going to drive. He tensed and made ready to intervene if needed as he stopped by his brother.

“Sam, mind if I ride with you?” Gadreel asked politely not sure the response he would get.

Sam stiffened for a moment before replying. “Yeah, that’s fine.” He tried not to sound stiff or curt to him as he watched him go around and get in on the passenger side. Sam couldn’t forget what Gadreel had done when he possessed him but had come to terms with it. He knew Metatron’s influence was powerful, especially with the angel tablet, and that Gadreel was trying to redeem himself in the eyes of his brothers and sisters. Sam knew how that felt after some of the things he had done and wanting to redeem himself in his brother’s eyes. He looked over at Dean when he felt his gaze and nodded he was okay. Sam got behind the wheel and cranked the SUV waiting to follow Dean. 

“Cas you lead since you know where the entrance is,” Dean called to him before getting into the Impala. 

"Of course Dean," Castiel said.

The three vehicles left the gas station in single file heading for the portal for Heaven with the hopes they were not too late to save it.

spn

 

The three vehicles moved slowly down the road and pulled to a stop in front of a playground. Everyone began to pile out of the vehicles and looked around.

"You sure this is the place Cas?" Dean asked looking around thinking this was a strange place for a portal to Heaven. 

"Yes, it's over in the sandbox," he said leading the way as they all followed him. "I have to see if Naomi will open it back up. She closed it the last time I was here." He closed his eyes and spoke on angel radio trying to contact Naomi. "Naomi I am here and I have angels to help Heaven. You need to open the portal so we can enter," he said in his mind, sending it out on angel radio. 

"Yeah get on the ball, we don't like to be kept waiting," Gabriel added so she would know Castiel was telling the truth. 

"We're going up first because there is something we need to do," Castiel told his brother in a serious tone.

"What is that?" Gabriel questioned not liking the darkness that seemed to come over Castiel.

"Destroy that witch's lab. I will not have her drilling into anymore angel's brains and wiping our memories or controlling us. That is not going to happen anymore," Castiel told him. He would not let what happened to him happen to any other angels. 

"I agree, if that has been going on then that practice has to be stopped," Gabriel said.

They waited patiently until suddenly the sandbox began to shimmer and swirl with energy as the portal slowly opened. 

"Okay everyone else wait here. When we've taken care of things up there, the rest of you can join us."

"Would you like me to come along, to be on the safe side?" Gadreel asked knowing he had experience with hostile angels. 

"What do you think?" Gabriel asked Castiel.

"Alright, just don't kill anyone unless you have to. We need all the angels that are left," Castiel said. "Sam and Dean if you will bring Jack when you come." 

"You mean we're going to Heaven?" Jack asked in surprise never expecting that he would be going with them. 

"You want us to come?" Dean asked not sure what use they could be up there.

"Yes, I need someone to keep an eye on Jack. He should see his home and this might be the only chance he gets for a while," he said before letting the swirling mist suck him into the portal.

spn

"Lucy I'm home!" Gabriel called as they stepped into Heaven. 

Naomi and two other angels were waiting on them and looked shocked to see the archangel, Gabriel.

"Castiel, it seems you are true to your word, but I don't think two are enough to do much help," Naomi spoke dryly to them. "Even if one is an archangel."

"There are more, but first we have a little mission to accomplish," Castiel told her as he headed down the hall with Gabriel and Gadreel following them.

"Where are you going?" Naomi called after them. "What is it you're going to do?"

"We have a little business to take care of, and then the rest of the angels will join us," Castiel replied haughtily. They moved down halls and through a door marked private before stopping at one of the rooms. It was locked but Castiel had no problem breaking it open.

"You're not supposed to be in here. I won't have it!" Naomi demanded when she saw where they were going. The other two angels followed them not sure if they were supposed to intervene or not, but stayed back when Gadreel turned to face them, looming over them.

"Oh sister, you reign of terror is over. There will be no need for any of this crap ever again," Gabriel told her. He began to break, throw and demolish the drills and equipment in the room until it was rubble on the floor. “You won’t be taking memories or controlling angels ever again. Just be happy I’m allowing you to live. I could always have you put in a cell. Doesn‘t say we have to have the angels free to use their grace.”

“You have it all wrong. I was doing it for the good of Heaven. I was helping the an...”

“Can it doll, torturing days are over. You two, you work for Naomi, how about getting rid of this mess, we need to keep Heaven picked up,” Gabriel told them before sweeping out of the room. He paused in his steps when the lights suddenly dimmed and flashed on and off several times. Gabriel looked up at the ceiling before hurrying his steps, not liking the feel of that. He could sense the depleted grace struggling to maintain the walls of their home and hoped they weren’t too late.

“He is right, what you did was wrong, and we can’t have that happening again,” Castiel stated before turning and following Gabriel and Gadreel back toward the portal. 

“Do as he bids,” Naomi said. She held her head high trying not to let what just happened affect her knowing she didn’t have the power like she used to in Heaven, and was going to have to accept that. 

“Alright, I think its time for the gang to come home,” Gabriel said as he waved his hand and opened the portal once again. They stepped back and one by one the angels and Sam, Dean and Jack came through the portal into Heaven. “Welcome home brothers and sisters,” he greeted them holding his arms out wide in greeting with a huge smile on his face.  
===========================================  
A/N: The angels are back in Heaven, but there is a twist coming in the next chapter that I hope you will like. Only two more chapters and this journey will be over. I hope you have enjoyed it and will join me again for another one. Comments would get great. NC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: We have some unexpected help joining the angels. Thank you for taking this journey with me. One more chapter and it will be over. I do like to know your thoughts, comments would be great. Enjoy your read. NC  
==================================================

The demons of Hell felt His presence as soon as He stepped foot into their realm. They made themselves scarce, not wanting to anger or make Him do something they would regret. He walked through the halls of the scorched, fiery place with only one thing on his mind. He ignored the scurrying of demons around him as he trekked deeper into the bowels of Hell toward the one place none dared to venture. As He approached his destination, sadness came over him that He had to create such a place for one of his creations so they would not destroy the world.

The Cage stood in the middle of the room looking ominous and foreboding. He let out a short breath and watched the wisp of breath curl upward and away. Standing this close to the Cage would have a human shivering from the coldness, but it didn't affect him. Chuck (God) paused at a wall and raised his hand, barely letting it touch the surface, creating a door that He could step through. He walked into the structure and looked around for a moment, feeling all the despair, torture, cruelty, torment, desperation, fear and loss that happened within the walls. 

Chuck knew he should have stepped in sooner when Sam sacrificed himself to put Lucifer back in the cage and was still upset with himself for allowing his torture. He moved to one corner where a figure had shrunk himself as small as possible to fit into it. The angel didn’t look up or acknowledge His presence as he clutched his arms around his legs as tightly as he could and let his head rest on his knees. His clothes were ragged and his appearance was like a homeless person, lost and in need of help.

“My son, what has happened to you?” Chuck asked softly and then answered himself. “You and your brother were determined to destroy the world and yet you were stopped by two human brothers who gave up everything for the world to save it. Michael, my son, where did I go wrong? What led you down this path of destruction? I have to take some of the blame. I should have come back sooner and stopped both of you, but I was selfish. I only thought of my happiness and my needs and not that of my creations.” 

Michael slowly let his head rise until he could see the face of the voice talking to him. He stared in shock and disbelief at his Father, wondering if he was dreaming or had he finally completely broken and this was his hell.

“Are you real?” he whispered, fear and doubt showing in his eyes and racing through what was left of his mind.

“Yes my son. I have come to take you home,” Chuck said holding out a hand to him. “It is your choice whether to go or not. I will first take you to a place where you can heal and be reborn into the archangel that you once were. Heaven needs you and your guidance if it is to be made whole again. Our home is on the brink of being destroyed and with your assistance, it can be saved.”

“Home?” Michael questioned before looking at the hand being held out to him. “I didn’t think I would ever see home again,” he whispered. With a trembling hand, he reached to grasp his Father’s hand and allowed his weak body to be pulled to his feet. He leaned heavily on him and accepted the embrace from him, not able to stop the tears that leaked from his eyes.

“Let’s go from this place my son,” Chuck said gently. He carefully led the archangel across the floor and through the door out of the Cage. With a wave of his hand the door closed behind him and he snapped his fingers whisking them away to a place of healing and renewal. 

Time was different if you were God, so what took centuries for Michael to heal was like the blink of an eye for a human. His grace was made anew and his body replaced with one that was new for him. God nurtured and repaired the damage done to him by his brother so he could once again serve Heaven in the capacity he was meant to. He would care for Heaven and the souls that were sent there and lead the angels down the right path this time.

Chuck stood back and looked at his handiwork and was pleased. 

spn

Sam, Dean, and Jack looked around them at a part of Heaven neither brother had seen when they died and came here. When they were in Heaven then, they were hunted and chased down by Zachariah because he wanted them used as vessels for Lucifer and Michael. The angels wanted the Apocalypse to happen. They thought Michael would defeat Lucifer and there would be Heaven on Earth, but that never happened after Dean killed him in the Green Room. 

“This place is so....White.” Dean mumbled to Sam as he looked around them trying not to show his dislike. He was afraid to touch anything for fear of getting it dirty. All he had seen of Heaven, that he remembered, was the road that led him through different memories and the Garden so this side of Heaven was an eye opener.

“I know.” he replied. “It looks so sterile.” Sam never pictured Heaven as one color and it puzzled him why it was like this. But when he thought about it, it seemed the angels leaned more toward, whites, light grays and tans colors for clothing when they had vessels on earth. 

“Is this really Heaven?” Jack asked turning slowly around to take it all in. Hallways led off in different directions from where the portal was and they looked like they went on forever. "It feels kind of weird and like the place is in pain."

"Cas, how were we able to even come through the portal to get here? I can see Jack since he is part archangel, but we're only human," Sam questioned since he seemed to remember reading or being told a human would burn if they passed through a portal to Heaven.

"Since you and Dean have been here numerous times before and gone back to Earth, you have changed on a molecular level that allows you entrance now without being destroyed. I would not have asked you to come if there was any danger to either of you,” Castiel explained.

“Good to know,” Dean said.

“Alright guys, let’s head to the throne room and start making a plan,” Gabriel told them. He headed down one of the halls, not bothering looking back to see if they were following.

“Guess we should follow,” Dean shrugged.

The two humans and nephilim trailed along after the angels, not sure where they were going but not wanting to get left behind either. The flock made their way down the halls until they arrived at the throne room and went inside. They gathered around the throne where Gabriel stood, waiting for instructions. 

The brothers and Jack stayed in the back out of the way as they waited for the remaining angels that were left in Heaven came to join them. It wasn’t long before Naomi and the other angels made their way to the room and shuffled in to join the others who greeted the newly arrived angels with joy and happiness. 

“Okay now that everyone is here, I think we should get stared, so we...” Gabriel started but stopped short when he saw the two figures coming in the door behind everyone. He recognized the shorter of the two instantly. "I don't believe it..." he mumbled in disbelief.

Angels gasped and started whispering excitedly among themselves as Chuck and Michael walked down the space made by the parted angels as they stepped aside. Dean and Sam both stared at Chuck and the person walking beside him wondering who it was. They had never seen him before but he emitted an air of confidence, authority and power. Everyone looked around as the lights suddenly brightened and the air seemed to be filled with energy and power like it had not seen in a very long time.

“Who is that with Chuck?” Dean whispered under his breath. 

“No clue,” Sam mumbled back.

“Thanks for getting them all together Gabriel,” Chuck said when he stopped beside him. 

“Dad, this is a surprise,” Gabriel said. “Glad you could make it and it seems just in time.” He stepped aside and over to Michael. “Hello Michael, it’s been a long time. I see you have a new body; does that mean you're not the same asshole you were?”

“Gabriel, little brother, I have missed you,” Michael said, smiling warmly to him before embracing him. “And yes, Father has given me a new chance at life and to help save Heaven.”

"It seems you've changed since the last time I saw you," he squeaked out unsure of the hug and patted him on the back.

"Yes, Father has remade me. I learned the errors of my ways and I have been reborn to be one of the watchers of Heaven again. With you by my side we shall make it as it should be once again." 

"That is Michael?" Dean asked in shock. The Michael he remembered was wearing their half-brother as a vessel and was pulled into the Cage with Sam when he had overpowered Lucifer and fell into the Cage to save the world.

"Guess Chuck completely remade him," Sam offered studying Michael with a critical eye. He couldn’t help the cold shiver that ran up his back when locked away memories got out of the time he had suffered in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael torturing his soul. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw tightly fighting back the feelings. He jerked when Dean laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. It was like he knew what Sam was thinking and wanted to give what support he could.

“Hello my children,” Chuck greeted the angels. “I know I have been absent for far too long and things have really gotten bad. I was wrong to stay away as long as I have and for that I am sorry. You have been neglected and in my absence Heaven is dying, but I intend to remedy that. I want you to know your prayers did not go unheard. I listened to each and everyone one of them. I have brought a reborn and renewed Michael back to help restore Heaven to its glory. I know you may think the task will be impossible with so few of you but before I leave, and yes I will be leaving again but don’t despair. I will keep check on everything here to be sure things are running smoothly. I plan to make more angels to help you with this task and you will be given the job of training them and making sure they know how to take care of this place. Heaven's grace will be restored and you, my children, will have your wings back. You've been without them long enough." Chuck snapped his fingers and the angels cried out in sheer joy and elation as their wings unfolded from their backs once again and the sight was unbelievable.

Dean, Sam and Jack could only stare in speechless amazement, watching the angels test their new wings with slow, even flaps and marveled at the wide shades of color that the wings of some of the angels had. It was a truly holy and magical experience to gaze upon.

"Wow, look at Castiel's wings," Jack said. He pointed to him standing near the front of the angels and was speechless as he unfolded his wings of the deepest black that glistened with streaks of pearl and moved them slowly. A huge smile broke out on his face as he gazed with admiration at Chuck. Castiel's face shone with immense gratitude. Having his wings back seemed to boost his ego and he stood tall and revealed the warrior he truly was. "They're awesome! I wonder what my wings will look like?"

Before either brother could say anything or move, Jack grunted and his wings sprang out from his shoulders knocking both brothers down to the marble floor. They both grunted loudly trying to break their falls.

"Sorry, sorry," Jack apologized as he tried to get his wings under control only to smack Dean in the face with his feathers and pin Sam to the wall as he got up. He stepped back from them and then looked behind him to see his wings. They were a deep, golden color that tapered to pure white at the bottom. He tried to figure out how to move them and smiled as they flapped slightly and looked to the brothers with delight. "I never thought they would look like this."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you put them away until you've learned to use and control them," Dean grumbled as he sputtered and slapped the feathers from his face. “You’re kind of dangerous there kid.”

"Dean's right Jack, not much room in here," Sam offered as he squeezed himself from between a wing and the wall. He pushed his hair back out of his face and looked back to the angels who had folded their wings and were looking back to Chuck.

Castiel looked to Jack when he heard noises from their position in time to see Jack's wings spring out knocking the brothers to the ground. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched them trying to maneuver around Jack’s wing span. He was enthralled with the splendor of the wings and had only seen one other angel that topped them and that was Jack’s father, Lucifer. Even Michael’s wings were not as glorious as Lucifer’s had been. He pulled his wings back in and turned to Chuck who was speaking again.

“It's time for Heaven to become a place of joy and happiness again. I will talk with you more about my plans, but right now I would like to meet someone,” he said looking to the back at Jack and catching his eye. He snapped his fingers and the two disappeared from the room. 

“Damnit!” Dean jerked when Jack vanished along with Chuck. "He wouldn't hurt the kid would he?"

"I hope not or he'll be answering to me," Sam growled out as he looked for Castiel among the angels. 

“My brothers and sisters, we have a huge job ahead of us in getting Heaven back on track,” Michael announced. He stepped forward as he talked looking at the angels staring at him with uncertainty and doubt. Most remembered how Michael had been before falling into the Cage and wasn’t sure about him. “I can see your concern, but Father saved me from the Cage and spent centuries healing me and remaking me. I am here to help save Heaven along with all of you. With all of us working together, we can make it what it was. Our Father has told me some of his plan and I know all of you will be excited to hear it too.” 

"Do you think it can be done?" an angel asked from the middle of the room.

"Yes, with all of us working together as a team I do," Michael replied. "We have to have faith in our Father and faith in ourselves that the task will not be too great to accomplish."

The angels cheered and whispered among themselves and shook Michael’s hand as he walked among them. Gabriel trailed along behind him, merriment in his eyes and excited to have the real Michael back in the fold. Between the two of them, he was sure Heaven could be put back on track again and be the place it was eons ago. 

Castiel made his way to the brothers, trying to keep the worry off his face. “Jack will be fine,” he tried to assure them.

“Are you sure? Chuck’s not going to like smite him or anything is he?” Dean asked.

“He is his grandson, even if he is part human,” Sam stated. “He has to see Jack’s good and not like his father.”

“Do you know where they are?” Dean questioned.

“I can not tell. I’ll see if Gabriel can find them and be sure Jack is okay,” Castiel said. He turned away from them and made his way through the angels trying to get to Gabriel’s side.

“Should we try to find them?” Sam asked as he fidgeted from one foot to the other.

“And get lost in this maze? Chuck if you can hear me, which I’m sure you can, you better not lay a hand on Jack. I don’t care if you’re God or not, I will find a way to kill you,” Dean growled out in a menacing voice.

“Umm....Dean....It’s probably a bad idea to threaten Chuck...He‘s still God after all,” Sam cautioned him, but feeling the same way, just not saying it. He tried to find Castiel amongst the angels hoping he could eliminate some of Dean’s anger toward Chuck.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: We are pulling up to the station and the journey is over. Thank you to everyone who came along on this journey and I appreciate the support. I hope you have enjoyed the story and will come back for another. I will be posting a new story in a few days called Allies. I would like to know your thoughts, if you have a moment please comment. NC  
===============================================

 

Chapter 17

 

Jack looked around when suddenly he was in the Garden of Heaven with Chuck. He let his gaze wander in awe at the beauty of the place and turned back to Chuck to look at him. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid of him or not. He couldn't hear his fathers or the angels anymore, like he had been cut off from their presence.

“Shall we walk?” Chuck asked guiding Jack around the garden so he could see it all. "And to answer your question, no you don't need to be afraid of me. I don't mean you any harm."

“Are you really God?” Jack asked in child like innocence as he tried absorb everything at once. 

“Yes, and you are Lucifer’s son,” Chuck said.

“So, if you are Lucifer's father, then that would make you my grandfather,” he asked working it out in his mind. 

“Yes, I guess it would,” he chuckled. “You are still so young and innocent. I can see your mother in you, all her goodness and light. You are filled with wonder and awe at everything around you.” 

“My father, I know he was bad,” Jack said looking down for a moment. “Am I going to turn into him? Will I be bad too?”

“Jack, you are your own person no matter who your parents are. You have choices to make that will affect your life and the ones around you. Those choices I can not make for you or tell you how to choose. It will be something you have to figure out on your own," Chuck explained to him. "All I can suggest is to follow your heart Jack. Being half human you feel things differently than the angels do and that is good. I think you will find your way with the help of good people. There is a place for you in this universe and I'm sure that you will find it.”

“My Mom wanted Castiel to teach me and be my father, but he was killed by Lucifer and Sam and Dean took me in. I heard them talking, they weren‘t sure how to help me so I prayed and wished for Castiel to come back and he did. He‘s my father now and I kind of feel like Sam and Dean are too. I know they want the best for me, and are trying to help me. I want to be good like my Mom wanted and to help people.”

“So it was you that brought the other angels back too?” 

“Yes, Castiel told me Heaven was failing and I wanted to help. It felt like the right thing to do.” 

“Well I’m glad you did and I wanted to thank you for that. It will make my job easier to have the angels here as a starting point. I can see you do have tremendous potential.”

“Are you going to fix Heaven so the souls don’t fall to Earth as ghosts? The world would be destroyed if you let that happen. It would be a bad thing.” 

“You’ve been hanging around the Winchesters too long,” Chuck chuckled knowing that was a description only the Winchesters would give. 

“I like Sam and Dean, they have been nice to me, but at first Dean didn’t like me very much. I think it had to do with my father and what happened to his mother.” 

“I understand that. Dean can be a little...Hot headed at times. I guess things haven’t changed much since last time I saw them.” 

“You know Sam and Dean?”

“Oh yes, we fought in the foxholes together, and they did give my sister back to me. For that I will be forever grateful to them.” 

“They are good and try to help people.”

“Jack there’s someone I think you should meet,” Chuck said leading them to a bench where a young woman sat waiting.

She turned to them and smiled at Jack, “Hi Jack,” Kelly said. "I've wanted to meet you since before you were born."

“Mom?” Jack asked unable to say anything else. He stumbled to her and sat down beside her so she could wrap her arms around him. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he hugged her tightly. He felt his Mom's arms holding him tightly and thought it was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. He drank it all in wanting nothing more than to stay here with her.

“Look at you, how big you are. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you, but I know you are in good hands. I love you Jack, and I always will. I want you to remember that. I am so proud of you.”

“I love you to Mom,” he replied wiping his face as he looked into her loving eyes. "I wish you could be with me too." Jack let his eyes roam over her so he could commit to memory every inch of her. He knew they didn't have long together and wanted to make the most of it. “What if I tried to bring you back?”

“No Jack, it was not meant to be and I am happy here. Maybe when things settle down you and Castiel can come back and visit me?”

“I’d like that very much.”

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed his forehead before letting go. “Remember, I’ll always be with you in here,” she said placing her hand over his heart. "You listen to Castiel and let him help you. I trust him to guide you and help you to make the most of your life. He will be a good father to you." She gave him one more hug before getting up to leave knowing her time with Jack was over. 

"Goodbye Mom, I promise to do what you said and I will keep your memories in my heart," Jack said giving a final wave. 

“I guess we should get back. I think there’s some worried Dads out there,” Chuck told him as he listened to the voices floating in the air, Dean’s one of the loudest.

spn

"This is freaky, being here with all these angels and Chuck," Sam said as he listened to Michael talk.

"It went past freaky as soon as they walked in the door," Dean replied. "But at least Chuck decided to make an appearance, better than he did the other times." 

"Dean!" Sam hissed. "Don't think you want to insult Chuck dude."

"Sam, Dean a word please," Chuck said when he appeared beside them with Jack.

"He's my grandfather," Jack told them proudly.

"Yeah, why don't you go stay with Cas for a moment," Dean suggested as he stepped outside the room with Sam and Chuck. Once the door closed behind them he turned on Chuck. "Glad you decided to step in Chuck. It's about damn time." 

"You sure this Michael's not going to go crazy like the other one did?" Sam asked.

"I know, I'm sorry. It took Amara reminding me that this was my creation and I couldn't let it be destroyed. And no this Michael will not go crazy, he has been completed remade into the archangel that he was and I will keep check on all of them to be sure they stay on the right path."

"Are you really going to fix Heaven now that you're here?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, I let it suffer for too long. I will get them started and leave Michael and Gabriel in charge and I'll join Amara again out there in the universe, but I will keep an eye on things here. I will be sure that things are done right this time and will come back to make new angels when needed." 

"Can you help with our Mom? She's trapped in another world that's at war with the angels. The place is a wasteland of destruction."

"There are some things I can not mess with and that is one of them. I am sorry about that, but I think you will find a way to save her. Now if you will excuse me, I should get back in there," Chuck told them before stepping back into the room. "I need to do some repair work to a few angels. If they're going to be taking care of Heaven, a few need a little re-programming." He looked to Naomi and the two angels by her side moving her to the top of the list.

Castiel and Jack stepped back out and joined the brothers. 

"How does it feel Cas? To have your wings back and all," Sam noted happily. He knew how hard it was for Castiel to be without his wings and knew this would help them all with him being able to fly again.

"I feel whole again and like I’m being allowed a new beginning. With God's help Heaven can start healing," Castiel said. "One of the angels said that the souls here are working on linking Heavens to stop them from crumbling and losing any more than what has been lost. Some souls are joining others in their Heaven so they won't be alone. I think your friend Ash is showing them how."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. If anyone can figure something like that out it's him," Sam chuckled thinking of Ash and his quirky ways.

"Yeah, Ash had Heaven cracked in no time. I'm sure he'll be working on all kind of improvements," Dean added with a snicker wondering what he might come up with. "Cas, is there a chance we could maybe see Dad and Bobby? I mean we are in Heaven and probably won't get a chance again. We're so close and all..."

"I think I can arrange that."

They all looked to the glass door when the angels cheered and Chuck began to talk again getting applause from them. 

"Come with me, I will see if I can find them," Castiel said leading the brothers down the hall to another room that had a table and chairs around it. "You wait here. You stay with Sam and Dean Jack; I don't want you to go wandering off and getting lost."

"I will Castiel," Jack replied.

They all took seats at the table and looked around at the stark, white room.

"This place really needs some color," Dean finally said breaking the silence in the room.

They waited for another fifteen minutes until the door opened and Castiel stepped back into the room followed by Bobby and John.

The brothers stood and moved toward them, neither able to speak for a moment.

"Boys, it's good to see you," John said first as he pulled Dean into a hug.

"Hey Dad," he mumbled into his neck as he clung to him and fought the tears that wanted to fall.

"Hey Bobby," Sam greeted the older man. He couldn't stop the tears from running down his face as he grabbed him in a hug.

"Hi Sam, it's good to see you son," Bobby replied, patting him on the back as he accepted the hug. 

"Sammy, my boy," John greeted his youngest, cupping his cheek before accepting the hug from him. They clung to each other for a moment not wanting the moment to end.

"Dad," Sam sobbed holding him tight. It felt right to have those strong arms around him once again. “There’s so much I want to say....” Sam tried to start.

“It’s okay Sammy, I know. You don’t have to say a thing. I love you boys,” John replied, tears in his eyes and a warm smile on his face.

"Bobby, you're looking good," Dean told him stepping into his waiting arms.

"How ya doing Dean?" Bobby asked returning his hug. 

"They can't stay long I have to take them back," Castiel told them.

"That's okay, we know our own way back," Bobby told him. "We've been sneaking around Heaven for awhile now."

"That's gotta be Ash's doing," Dean laughed as he wiped his face. 

"Yep, he's got Heaven hot wired and can go just about go anywhere he wants," John said. "Castiel told me about your Mom and I know you boys will do whatever you can to get her back."

"We will Dad, we will," Dean assured him.

"Just be careful, your Mom would not want either of you to die trying to save her. She'd rather stay there than lose one of you," he told them.

"We will still try to get her back," Sam said. He wiped his face and tried to smile at the two men that were his fathers.

"We better get going before the natives get restless. You two take care of yourselves. Don't need ya up here before your time," Bobby told them.

Dean and Sam gave each other a look but didn't say anything. They didn't want to spoil the reunion by telling them this was not where they were going if they died. John and Bobby bid them farewell and they left leaving them in the room. 

"We better get back, if things are going okay, I guess we should return to Earth," Castiel told them.

"Yeah, one problem solved, now we can work on the other one," Dean said. 

They headed back out and down the hall to see angels coming from the throne room and heading out in different directions in pairs. Gabriel and Michael stopped by them to talk.

"Well guys it's been a blast but we've got work to do," Gabriel said. "Gotta get Heaven rocking again." 

"I am glad you are back and are helping," Castiel replied. He looked to Michael who stood slightly apart from them, giving the a chance to say their goodbyes.

"He's going to make some more angels to repopulate Heaven and we will need to train them," Gabriel announced. "I can‘t wait to mold them in my image," he said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

“Heaven help us, we don’t need another Trickster to deal with,” Dean complained shaking his head no.

"That is good to hear. Too many of us have died over the years and it will be good to have more here to help," Castiel stated giving Dean a puzzled look with his remark.

"Goodbye nephew and thanks for waking us up," Gabriel told Jack giving him a hug. "If you get bored of Cassie and these dudes, just give me a shout and we'll hit the town or something. The places I could show you and the things we could do..."

"You are welcome. I am glad I could help," Jack beamed. "Thank you for the offer. That might be interesting."

“Forget it Gabe. You’re not corrupting Jack,” Sam stated folded his arms over his chest.

"Wow Cas, kid has manners too. Guess he's not been around the Winchester long enough yet." 

"Hey!" Dean growled giving him a frown. “Standing right here you know, and I still have some holy oil in the Impala.”

"Just kidding there Dean-o. So Michael and I have got tons of work to do. You guys watch your backs out there."

"Goodbye brothers," Castiel told them. "We should go."

"Goodbye Castiel and Jack, and thank you," Michael replied. He turned to the brothers before continuing. "Dean, Sam, I know there are still be ill feelings toward me, but I wanted to say I am sorry for what transpired between us. Especially you Sam, what I did to you was horrendous and unspeakable and I understand your hatred of me. Maybe some day I can make amends and you can forgive me." 

Dean and Sam looked at each other first before gazing at Michael. Neither thought they would be hearing those words from him. It was still hard to get past the fact that this was Michael who tortured Sam in the Cage and wanted to end the world by fighting his brother. Neither spoke to him, keeping their thoughts and feelings to themselves. 

"Let's go Cas," Dean stated in a neutral tone.

The hunters, angel and nephilim headed for the portal to return to Earth, happy that Heaven would be taken care of and run like it should be. 

With that disaster taken care of, their focus could turn once again to their Mom and figuring out a way to get her back. All hopes were on Jack that when he could control his power better, he would be able to open a rift again and they could go through to find her and bring her back home. Until then, they would prepare so they'd be ready to enter that world and accomplish their rescue mission.

Their Mom needed to come home.

THE END


End file.
